Double Death: The 56th Hunger Games
by Call Me Fin
Summary: *SYOT* Head Gamemaker Cenus was told to make these games more entertaining for the audience, read and find out how he plans on doing so. One thing the audience loves is death, so there is sure to be lots of that.
1. Chapter 1

The games will start soon, and today I have a scheduled meeting with the President to discuss this years games. While I wait I go over all my plans, and each time I go over them I feel less and less confident. I just need this to be over, this whole thing. I never wanted to be head game maker, it's too much pressure and I'm not good with pressure. But if the President calls, you obey. And for some reason he chose me of all people.

"Census sir, the President awaits." I follow the woman down many different halls and around many different corners before she finally stops in front of a large door. I thank her and tell her I'll let myself in. She nods and hurriedly disappears behind the nearest corner. I take one quick through all my notes, just to make sure I have everything. There's 3 pages on the arena, a few for mutts, the tribute sheet, I can't think of anything else Snow might want to see. With one last big breath I open the door to find the president sitting in a huge chair, nose deep in a book. He holds his fingering indicating he'll be with me in a minute and points to the chair across the desk from him. Without making a sound I sit down in the chair and wait for him go put his book down.

"Census, I assume that you have started the preparations for the upcoming Hunger Games?" asked President Snow as he finally sets his book down.

"Yes President, the arena is in construction, and it's going to be great. It's unlike any arena you've seen before. It will test even the strongest tributes."

"Thank goodness. The Games have been boring ever since the Quarter Quell. I will request you to do something interesting with this year's Games. Keep the Capitol audience entertained and the districts tense and afraid for their tributes."

"I will be sure to, President. Did you have anything in mind?"

"No, I'll leave that up to you. I of course will expect nothing less than excellent from you. Do you have the tribute list?."

"Here it is!" I say proudly, eagerly handing over the sheet to the President, happy that I came prepared.

The president reads through the list carefully, predicting who the victor may be.

"Very interesting cast we have this year Census, should be interesting. Who do you think our victor will be?"

"Well, uh sir..I haven't really though about it."

"You have to have a guess."

"Who do you think?"

"It doesn't concern me, but if I had to put my money on a tribute, it would have to be that district one girl. But only because she's the only name I've heard of on the whole sheet. The district one academy reported that she showed very much promise. I look forward to seeing her in action. Make sure she doesn't get the bad end of the stick for me will you? You may go now Census, but don't forget your life depends on these games." Without another word he picks up his book again, continuing where he left off.

I leave the president's small office, still shaking from being that close to such a deadly and powerful man. This is my first year as Head Gamemaker and the president wanted me to create something exceptionally interesting, something to really keep the audience on their toes. The Capitol audience likes blood and death, so the only way to keep them entertained was more blood and more death. I knew the perfect way to do that.

**Spots are full, but please continue reading and reviewing! Thanks!**


	2. District One Reapings:Odds Are Slim

**Ortona Mayce (17) **

Finally the reaping has came around once again, finally I can show everyone that district one isn't just a bunch of beauty queens who's intelligence level aren't higher then dogs. I don't fit into district one, I'm defiantly not pretty, with my shoulder length light brown hair that I rarely brush, my grey eyes that many people say look like district 12 eyes, or my muscular body that is bigger then almost any boy in my district. I'm probably the smartest person in the district, and I don't go around acting like a bimbo like everyone else. These are probably the reason I don't have friends, but it doesn't matter because no body has time for friends when their training for the hunger games. Friends just district people, and that's the reason we haven't had a victor in a couple years. But this is the year we do come to victory again, this is the year I lead the best career alliance since the beginning of the games, because this year the careers won't necessarily be the tributes from districts one, two, and four, this year I'm going back to how they did it in the older years. This year the careers will be made up of the strongest tributes, no matter what district they originate from, and I will lead them to the top eight, and then kill them all, leaving me the lone victor.

"Ortona, time to go to the reaping!"

I can't help but smile at my mothers words, this is the day I've been waiting for since I was a little girl.

At the reaping I stand in the 17 year old girl section, all the "pretty" girls try to stand as far away from me as possible, it's as if they think ill just kill them right now, who knows I might. Minutes later our escort climbs the stage, many of the girls near me squeal at her outfit, tho I'd never be caught dead in it. She says her speech, and so does the mayor, the video is played and finally it's time for what everyone's been waiting for. The escort calls out a name that I don't even bother to listen to, and I call out as loud as I can "I volunteer!" I look around to see if anybody else has done the same but everyone seems to be smiling at me, some are even nodding at the stage, encouraging me to go. I thought I'd have at least one other girl to fight with, but the more I study the faces of the people I pass, the more I wonder if everyone knew I'd volunteer today. Could they possibly be happy with me volunteering? I should be proud that my district is that confident in me winning, but instead all I feel is sick that they are happy I volunteered. How could they be happy that I am going to have to kill innocent people. I don't have much time to think about it because before I know it the escort is calling out a name. The boy who is called, and that's all he is, a boy, with long brown hair and a scrawny body, starts towards the stage. Looking around at all the other boys waiting for someone to volunteer. I look to the back, expecting someone to come rushing towards the front screaming they volunteer, but instead it's silent. When the boy reaches the stage the escort looks out into the crowd, asking for volunteers, but no one does. Great the year I volunteer, I got stuck with a weakling who I can't even ask to be in my alliance. Again I wonder if my district new I would volunteer, and if maybe, just maybe the boys were scared.

"District one I present you with your tributes for the 56th hunger games, Ortona Mayce, and Gemrow Nebette! May the odds be ever in their favour!"

I catch Gemrows eye as we shake hands and notice one single tear sliding down his face, oh good, a cryer.

**Gemrow "Gem" Nebette (15) **

I knew she would volunteer today, and I knew that it was very unlikely any boy would volunteer. What I didn't know that the boy who would get reaped along side her was me. Everyone's scared of her, she doesn't talk to anyone, no one in her family does. Now I'm going to die because there's no way I'll get in with the careers with the little training I have. I went to the academy but I never spent much time on weapons, I was more interested in medical and plants and stuff. I only went there in case I was ever reaped, but since there is usually a volunteer every year I didn't take it to seriously, now I wish I would have.

Now I'm stuck in this tiny room, while I have to say goodbye, probably for ever, to everyone I love. First to come in is my close family, my mother, father and little sister.

"Someone should have volunteered!" My father says as soon as he walks in the room.

"Well they didn't dad, no point fussing about it now."

"This is why we sent you to the academy Gem, so you would be prepared for this. Your instructor told us you excelled in medical... Well every team needs a doctor!"

"Don't even try mom, there's no way the careers will let me in!"

"They will if your close with your district partner.."

"Ortona? She doesn't even talk to anybody! She's not going to waster her time with me!"

"Son, it sounds like you've given up already.."

"I haven't given up, I'm just not giving myself much hope."

Just then a peacekeeper pops his head in and tells my family their time is up. My little sister who was silent this whole time starts to cry, pleading for me to come home. She's so little she doesn't really understand yet. I lie and tell her I will, and then they're gone. Next to come in is my brother, he's still younger then me, but only by a few years. I knew he'd ask for his own time. Without hesitation I run to him wrapping him in a hug.

"Looks like you get to finally live your dream!" He says. When I was little I loved the hunger games, always telling people I was going to volunteer, of course I never actually planned on it. Still it makes me laugh.

"I guess so. Your going to take care of them right?"

"You know I will!"

"Your going to be Taylor's favourite now, but please never let her forget about me.." My little sister had always liked me better, but since I will be gone, he's going to have to take my place.

"I will until you get back. I still think you can win. Remember all the times we used to go out back and shoot squirrels with the bow. You never missed, and well people are a lot bigger then squirrels. You can fish, your fast, and you can convince people of anything. Please, please please don't give up yet. I need you back here!"

"I will, I'll fight, I'll try my hardest." I say as tears stream down my face.

"I love you, I'll see you soon!" He says as the peacekeeper escorts him out.

Next to come in is my closest friends, six of them in total. We all come into a big group hug and they all tell me the goodbyes from everyone else who wasn't let in. I thank them and the tell them all I love them. Each of them giving me an individual hug and saying goodbye until there only two left in the room, my girlfriend and my best friend, both girls. My girlfriend runs up to me and burries her face into my neck as my best friend comes up behind her. You have to win they both say.

"I plan on it."

"No you have to, we need you." My best friend seems to be doing most of the talking.

"There a lot of big competition. Ortona for example."

"Stay away from her, she's going to have a big target on her. Someone else will take her out."

"Someone who's strong enough to take her out, I wouldn't stand a chance against!"

"Stop Gem! Your going to win." My girlfriend says retreating from my shirt. She stares into my eyes, and I know at that moment I'll do anything, anything to get home to her.

"I will." I say planting a kiss on her lips. The peacekeeper comes in to take them away.

"I love you both, and thanks for being there for me through everything, don't ever forget me!" The door slams shut before I get a reply. I have a feeling it was probably something along the lines of "We wouldn't ever be able to forget a victor!" But they have to know, my chances are pretty slim.

_**AN: Sorry it took so long, but its hard to get tributes! Speaking of that I still need a lot more so please submit! Pm if you wanna know what's available! Anyways I love these two characters, what do you think of them! Also what do you think of Ortonas career plan? As always the more you review the more likely your tribute will last longer! District two possibly up tomorrow? **_


	3. District Two Reapings:Monster In Me

**Dayko Kente (17) **

Watching this rerun of a previous game is boring, I don't remember this year but I can already tell who's going to win. It's the girl they're showing almost every minute. The girl from my district, with her crossbow. It's down to the final three and she's the final career left, all the tributes are being chased through the trees by giant cat like creatures with long teeth that stick out of their mouths. All this time the girl looks calm and determined even when she fires her second last arrow into a cat who was getting to close for her liking. There's two tributes left, and she only has one arrow. Speaking of those other tributes, they're battling in a clearing near by, the clearing the cats seem to be chasing her to. Minutes later she arrives out of breath, the cats seem to back off probably being told to let the tributes fight it out. The two other tributes, both fairly young no older then 15 seem to come to a truce and turn on the 18 year old career. She notices this and loads her arrow, aiming it at the male tribute noticing the bloody sword in his hand, her mistake was under estimating the girl because before she cam fire at the boy, the girl throws a knife hitting her dead in the forehead. Only the girl didn't throw with enough power, because after playing dead long enough to let her finnish of the boy, she fires the arrow right through the girls neck and is crowned victor.

"What did this girl do wrong and what did she do right?" My teacher asks the class.

"She wasted arrows on the cats!" Someone yells from the back.

"No, one could argue that was necessary." But before anyone can answer the bell rings and we are all filling out. Normally class would be longer but it is reaping day after all. They end it an hour before the reaping giving us all just enough time to go home get ready and leave, and I'll need to use all that hour if I want to look my best for when I volunteer.

After that hour I do look pretty sharp if I do say so myself, I have on a dark black tux that compliments my dark brown skin, and my hair is slicked to the side. Standing in the group of other male 17 year olds I notice I tower over almost all of them, and none of them come close to my muscle. I'm a shoe in for victor, no other tribute will come close to me, especially not any girls. Many people say I'm sexist but its just fact that boys are stronger then girls. Speaking of girls I believe the escort is about to pick the unlucky lady who will not return to her district, actually chances are some girl will volunteer but still she will not return to district two.

The escort doesn't even get a chance to read the name before a small voice is yelling I volunteer. A small girl emerges from the younger kids section, she looks maybe 13, no taller then 5,2 she has dark brown eyes with matching hair that falls to her shoulders. For being so small she has a decent amount of muscle. Her face is covered in freckles and she is wearing a evil smile as she climbs the stage.

"What's your name sweety?" The escort ask her.

"Alexis Malardez! And don't you ever call me sweaty again you clown!" The little girl retorts, she's got an attitude, that might be difficult to put up with for the next few weeks.

"Listen here young lady, I am your escort and you need to respect me!"

"I'd have an easier time respecting you if you weren't dressed liked that!"

The escort seems to give up because she just sighs and walks over to the male bowl, this is it, this is my moment.

"I volunteer!" I scream as soon as she puts her hand in the bowl. I rush towards the front but I'm not racing anybody. I'm the academy's choice. No ones stupid enough to go against them.

When I get to the stage I can already see Alexis sizing me up, she doesn't look the least bit scared, even tho if I wanted to I could snap her in half with my bear hands.

"Hello." I say as we shake hands, but her only reply is a small, twisted smile. There's something not right with this little girl.

**Alexis Malardez (14) **

My district partner will have to do, I mean he's big and he's strong, but he doesn't look the smartest. I guess that means he'll just be easier for me to manipulate. I can't wait to see the looks on the faces of all the other tributes when I slowly kill everyone I encounter. I can't wait to see the look on the face of each tribute I kill as they realize they lost to a 14 year old girl who doesn't weigh more then 100 pounds. I realize these aren't normal thoughts of a 14 year old girl but when you grow up with peacekeepers for parents, well you don't turn out normal. As soon as I turned 8 they put me in the best academy in district two, and even worse they put me as a top priority, meaning that I would be 100 percent going into the games. So they push you harder, train you better, and ultimately make you a trained assassin. With a life like mine its hard to stay normal, and that's why I hate my parents. They made me the way I am, they turned me into the monster I am today. They didn't ask if I wanted to go into the games they just forced me. I'll do anything to win, kill anyone to get out and come back so I can kill my parents. Slowly, torture them, showing them everything they brought me up to be.

"Oh dear you were great!" My mother squeals as she walks into the small room in the justice building.

"She could have been louder, looked more confident. You looked like a little girl up there Alexis."

"That's what I am you idiot. I am a little girl!" I regret the words as soon as they come out of my mouth. I know the punishment, a slap across the face. It stings but I ignore the pain because I'm sure I'll have to go through worse in the next few weeks.

"Don't talk to me with that attitude young lady. Now you will go to the Capitol and you will do everything they ask, and then you will win The Hunger Games, and come home to us you here me?"

"Yes father."

And with that they leave. No goodbye, no I love you, not even a hug, what great parents I have.

Next to come in is my older brother Jason, he rushes up to me wrapping me in a huge hug and kissing the top of my head.

"You did great, you looked great! I can't believe my sisters a victor!"

"Jason I haven't won yet!" I laugh.

"Yah but who's going to be able to beat you?"

Again another laugh.

"No one I guess, but what do you think of my district partner?"

"He's in my year at the academy, top priority like you. Which means he's good, don't underestimate him."

"How did you know I.."

"The way you looked at him when he volunteered. He usually has a mace so I'm guessing that's his weapon, good for you, you can easily avoid it and kill him. I don't think he'll be your biggest target, but he never really talked to anyone, keep your eye on him for me ok?"

"Alright Jason thanks, I love you! See you in a bit, and sorry for leaving you with mother and father."

"I can handle them, they probably won't take there eyes of the tv anyways. Love you little sis, show them what your made of! Oh and before I forget you almost forgot this."

He says as he hands over a small, golden bracelet. In tiny letters you can make out the words Alexis and Jason inscribed on the side.

"Thanks Jason." I give my brother, and my best friend one last hug before he is escorted out and I'm left on my own.

**Alright so if you read my last story you might recognize Alexis, there are a few more that we're also in my last one before it got deleted but for the majority there are new characters. So please REVEIW like always and I know I haven't been updated very regularly but it's hard to get characters! Please people submit i still have lots of spots open! In upcoming districts I need both tributes from district four! Thanks guys!**


	4. District Three Reapings:Am I Crazy?

**Dayta Wilson(16) **

She's perfect, she really is. She's one of the only girls in district three with blonde hair and blue eyes. Blue eyes that sparkle like water, blonde hair that flows down her back perfectly.

"DAYTA!" She's all of sudden shouting.

"What?"

"Are you even listening to me?" Caybelle says sounding a little hurt.

"Yes of course I am!"

"What did I say then?"

"Uh...well.. Lets see.. You were talking about your parents!"

"Dayta that was ten minutes ago."

"I'm sorry Cay, I was a little distracted."

"By what?"

"Uh... The reaping!" I quickly lie, I can't have her knowing I was obsessing over her looks.

"Yah I'm a little nervous about that too... Do you think I'll be picked?"

"No of course not, district threes people are always smart! Can't have someone as dumb as you going into the arena!" I joke. In return I get a smack on the arm that surprisingly hurts.

"What are you two love birds doing over here?" My friend Bug says as he walks up.

"Were not love birds!" I snap back. Everyone knows we like each other but we both agreed to wait until we're 18, wouldn't want to fall in love then have one of us die, though I'm pretty sure I already love her.

"To the reaping we go then?" Caybelle asks and we both nod.

The walk isn't very long, but we don't talk a lot. We're all to nervous. When we get there I hug Caybelle goodbye and me and Bug go into the 16 year old section.

"When are you going to ask her out?" Bug nudges me.

"We've been over this, when were 18. Now shut up Bug!"

"But what if one of you does get reaped? You'll have wasted all this time together!"

"Shut up!" I snap at him. Sometimes he really gets on my nerves! But what if he's right, what if one of us does get reaped. I'll never know what it's like to kiss her, never know what it's like to really truly love her. I get so distracted in my thoughts I miss the whole speech. I look to the stage just in time for the escort to call out a name.

"Annabelle Green!" The girl who starts for the stage comes from the 15 year old section but she's just as tall as me. She has long dark brown curly hair, and a muscle body. When she gets to the stage I see pure hatred in her eyes. Hatred and determination. She also doesn't have the usual district three look to her, she's not small and weak like most of us, she doesn't wear class and she isn't crying like all our other tributes. This year I think district three might make it past the bloodbath.

"Now for the gentlemen!" This is it. I start to shake and my palms are sweaty, please don't be me, please don't be me.

"Dayta Wilson!"

" NO" I scream before I can stop myself. The whole district looks at me.

"Excuse me?" The escort says from the stage.

I can't move, I won't move. If I refuse to go they can't make me right. Of course they can make you it's the Capitol! I don't care I'm not going. Go, before they drag you. Let them drag me I don't care. It will make you look weak, now go.

So I do, I just had an argument with myself and lost.

When I get to the stage the escort introduces me and instructs us to shake hands. Smile at her, you'll need allies if you want to come back to Caybelle. This voice in my head is annoying, but it's been right so far so I'll listen to it. I smile at the girl and to my surprise she smiles back. Good maybe we can be allies.

**Annabelle Green (15) **

There's something not right with my district partner, he always has a confused look on his face like he's deciding something. I don't like him, though I've never really liked anybody from district three. I miss my old district, district one is where I belong. Not in this stupid district full of nerds. I swear I'm the only person who doesn't look like I'll waste away any second. Damn my father for being so smart, and damn the Capitol for making us move here. I miss all my friends and family from district one, I miss the normalcy there. I hate having to wear stupid district three clothes and learn stupid district three shit and act like stupid district three people. The only good thing about me being reaped is that once I win I can move back to district one. I have to win, I can win. I'm strong, I'm quick!

"Anna!" My dad cries as he rushes into the room. He really does look like he belongs here in district three. I think he likes it much better then me, but so does my sister, she's always had my dads smarts.

"It's ok dad, I'm fine."

"I know you are Anna, you've alway had your mothers bravery, that's how I know you'll come home!"

I never knew my mom, but from all the stores I've heard she was a remarkable women.

"I'm going to try. I'm going to fight my heart out!"

"Don't loose yourself in there Anna, love you baby girl."

"I love you dad."

My sister steps up and wraps me in a hug.

"Thank you." She whispers.

"For what?"

"For everything. For everything you've ever done for me! I love you Annabelle, you're the best sister ever and please, please try to come home?"

"I will Erin, I will. I love you too. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything!"

"Don't watch it ok? I don't want you to see me like that."

"Oh Annabelle, you know I can't do that. But I promise when you get back you'll still be my sister, nothing's going to change except our house."

My sister gone, gone for ever. No one else will come I know, nobody really likes me here in district three, another reason I like district one much better. I wonder if I'll know the tributes from district one. Me and my cousin went to the academy a few years ago so chances are I'll have at least seen one of them. I wonder if I'll have to kill one of them. I couldn't imagine killing someone from my home district, but if I have to I will. But will the district accept me back if I kill one of them, they'll have to, no one can say no to a victor. Will my family come with me? Dad probably won't but maybe I can convince Erin. She must miss our family back there though she was never as close as I was. I miss my cousin, it's been years since I've seen him though. He probably barely remembers me, but maybe when he sees me on the tv he'll remember me and maybe even cheer for me, but then again he'll probably want his district to win. I hate my father for making us move, I hate the Capitol for their stupid games, I hate everything.

**So district three, what do you think of Annebelle being from district one? How about Dayta arguing with himself? Oh how I love district three! Anyways so tribute list is on my profile go check it out and see what spots are open! I got both my district four tributes so they should be up in a day or two. Anyways I was thinking that after the reapings I would post the top three tributes in the capitols eyes you know like who the capitols favouriting every chapter. Anyway let me know what you think and please REVEIW! **


	5. District Four Reapings:Finally Free

**Kai Azula(12) **

"You're a disgrace to this family you know Kai, why can't you be more like your sister?" My dads yelling just like he always does. But since it's reaping day and I'm finally old enough to volunteer I decide to bite back.

"What the hell is so great about Molly? All she does is sit around on her lazy ass all day, while I'm out there training to bring honour to this family!"

"You take that back, Molly is the perfect child!"

"Percy don't you talk to our son that way!"

"This family is so fucked. I'm leaving and Dad don't come to say goodbye to me after the reaping, you either Molly. I hate you both."

With that I slam the front door shut, and take off running as quickly as I can down the street. Tears slowly start to fall down my face but I quickly stop that. Tears are for losers, and I don't loose. I don't even knock when I get to my uncles house, I go right in and sit at the table where there are two plates set out each containing a feast, sitting behind one of the plates is the man I consider my real father, my uncle Zale.

"You let him get to you again didn't you?"

"No. He was just being an idiot again."

"You freaked out again didn't you. Kai I told you, you need to calm your temper. People in the arena are going to do anything they can to get to you, and when the see you have a bad temper, well they'll know exactly what to do to kill you. I think maybe it be better if you waited one more year."

"Im going Zale, no stopping me."

"Fine Kai, I hope your ready. Please try to control your temper for me? Please?"

"I'll try."

For the rest of the meal I eat in silence while my uncle try's to tell me any last minute things, I barely listen. I can't stop thinking about what it's going to feel like to win, what's it going to feel like to outlast 23 other tributes.

About two ours later I'm standing at the reaping. Surrounded by a bunch of little idiots. Never has anyone my age won, but this is the year that will change. Our escort is dressed as a fish, a fucking fish. What is she even thinking? I can't even take her seriously as she says her speech, I'm too distracted by her ridiculous outfit, that better not be a preview of what district fours theme will be this year. But soon enough she's done and declares it time to select the tributes. A female is called by the name of Amarina Suglani, she's about 15, she's average height with light brown skin. She has dark brown eyes with matching dark brown hair that flows halfway down her back. She's quite skinny and looks to be no competition, please no one volunteer. And no one does. When she gets to the stage her face is emotionless, as if she couldn't care less what is happening. But at least she's not crying.

"And now for the boys...Tundra Moice!" A tall, muscular 17 year old walks toward the stage. I look to Amarina and see her cringe. The boy is smiling at the cameras already playing it up, well mines well not let him get to used to being the star.

"I volunteer!" As soon as I say it I see shock in the boys face. Shock and a little bit of relief. I run to the stage before anyone can say no.

"Are you sure little boy? Wouldn't you rather have someone strong like that boy who was picked go for your district?"

"That boy might be big, but he's not nearly as strong as I. Now you listen here, my name is Kai Azula and I am district fours male tribute this year! Got it?"

The escort grins.

"Got it, why don't you go shake that nice girls hand over there?"

And I do, and as I look this girl in the face I still see nothing, shes completely emotionless. This girls good.

**Amarina Suglani (15) **

Hiding my emotions is something I've always been good at. I might have looked like I was calm but inside I was freaking out. The whole time I was praying I wouldn't have an anxiety attack. Now that I'm alone and not in front of my whole district I've calmed down a bit, but as soon as people start to come in ill probably loose it again.

First to come in are my parents, Tia and Sudash.

"You going to win?" My father asks.

"I'm going to try."

"No. You need to win! If you win we could both quit our jobs! And we would have such a lovely house.." My father goes into a long speech about everything he'd get if I won. But not one thing on that list had to do with me coming home alive.

"Just shut up Dad!"

In a matter of seconds he closes the space between us and has his hand are around my throat.

"You listen here you little.."

"HELP! HELP!" I start to scream. A peacekeeper comes running in and has my father on the ground in seconds.

"I'm a tribute now you idiot. You can't touch me."

"How could you do this to your father?" My mother crys from the corner. Who knows what they'll do to him, probably jail, maybe even avox.

"He was hurting me!"

"He didn't mean it and you know it! Don't even bother coming home you devil child!" My mother stomps out with the peacekeeper dragging my father right behind her.

I wish I had better parents. Ones that actually cared about me, and didn't hurt me.

Next to come in our my brother and sister, my brother is pretty much the same as my parents but I get along good with my little sister. She runs up to me and wraps me in a hug.

"Goodbye Amarina." She whispers into my ear. My brother comes up next, wrapping me in an awkward hug. We've never really liked each other but attest he cared enough to come say goodbye. My siblings don't even stay for their provided time, right after they say goodbye they are both out the door. Not exactly the most loving family I have.

Next to come in is my one and only friend, my best friend Tayli. She's been crying, I can tell by her puffy cheeks and red eyes. She runs over to me and throws her arms around me as tears flow down my face.

"I'm going to miss you." I blurt out.

"What do you mean? Your coming back!"

"Tayli there's a large chance I won't, that doesn't mean I'm not going to try but.."

"Let's not talk about this, please."

"We'll theres not much else to talk about."

"How about all the fun memories we've had?"

"Do you remember that night we slept on the beach in tents?"

"And we went swimming at midnight!"

"We stayed up all night, throwing rocks at the water, swimming, talking. Doing anything to keep us awake!"

"That was a good night, but I think my favourite memory is when my dad took us out on his boat for the day! That was so fun!"

"That was a good day! But do you remember that day we skipped school and just went shopping all day? That was my favourite!"

"Oh Amarina please come home!" Tayli says as tears start to fall back down her cheeks.

"I'm going to try. For you!"

"It's time." A low voice says from the corner. I look up to see a peacekeeper with tears in his eyes. Did he hear our whole conversation?

Tayli gives me a tight hug and walks out the door. The peacekeeper stands at the door and waits till she's gone.

"I hope you win little girl, I really do." This brings more tears to my eyes, I'm going to miss district four. Even our peacekeepers are nice. But if its up to me I will return here, I will come back home.

**So its spring break so hopefully I can get a lot of updates on here! I dont know how I feel about this chapter but I wanted to get it up! I need a district five boy before I can update again! Please REVEIW! Also tribute list is on my profile, go check that out and submit a tribute! If I can get enough tributes I could have the reapings done before spring breaks over! **


	6. District Five Reapings:Torn Away

**Daphali Tomms (13) **

Waking up and realizing it's reaping day has got to be the worst feeling ever, waking up knowing that today could be the beginning of the end of your life is horrible. I didn't sleep much last night naturally, I couldn't stop thinking about being reaped. I would have no chance, I'm so much smaller then everyone, even girls my age. I've got lots of time before I have to get ready, so I decide to do what I always do to kill time, I write a poem.

_It's a sad sad day _

_When the lights go dim _

_It's a sad sad day _

_When the sun goes down _

_It's a sad sad day _

_When it rains _

_It's a sad sad day _

_When the moon get's govered by the mist of darkness _

_It's a sad sad day _

_When you cry _

_It's a sad sad day _

_When I make you lie _

_It's a sad sad day _

_When you fail _

_It's a sad sad day _

_When you sail in the sea of darkness _

It's not my best work but it fits today, because no matter what happens tonight two family's will be grieving at the loss of their children, because its not often district five has a victor, actually it's not often district five makes it past the first few days.

"Daphali, time to get ready!"

"Ok dad, be down in a few." I dress in my prettiest dress, a short plaid gown that goes to my knees. I wore this last year to, since I haven't grown at all I might as well wear it again. I brush my wavy, golden brown hair quick and then tuck it behind my ears.

I rush downstairs and give my daddy a big hug. He's the only family I have left, since my mother died while giving birth to me and my twin sister. I was the only survivor.

"Your gonna be fine Dee, your names only in there a few times."

"I'm not scared!"

"There's my brave girl! Now eat up, we have to go soon!" I sit down at the table and eat my egg and toast as quickly as I can. Not long after me and my father leave for the reaping.

When we get there daddy picks me up and squeezes me really tight while he whispers he loves me.

When I get to the 13 year old section I stand with a bunch of girls I don't know, no one talks, we all just stand staring at the stage. And then the dreaded moment happens, the escort mounts the stage. I listen to her speech hoping it will slow down time but its not use, because it seems like seconds later when she walks over to the girls bowl. Heels clicking with every step, echoing around the square. She dips her hand in and pulls out a piece of paper. After returning to the microphone she announces the lucky lady is..

"Daphali Tomms!"

"Daddy!" I scream in panick.

"NO! NO! NO!" I scream at the top of my lungs as peacekeepers grab my arms and start hauling me to the stage.

"DEE! It's going to be alright!" I hear my father shout from behind me.

The peacekeepers set me down on top of the stage, as I turn around and face the crowd I see why my father didn't come and help me. He's got about six peacekeepers surrounding him, right beside where I had originally been standing. He had tried to help me, so for him I will try and win. I wipe the tears off my face and try and put on a determined look.

"I guess the only thing to do now is to select our boy!" The escort says in a cheery voice. She does the same routine she did for the girls bowl and returns to the microphone with a slip of paper.

"Your other tribute will be Kern Rankline!"

The boy who is reaped comes from the 18 year old section, he's average size for his age with really short brown hair. He doesn't have any emotion when he walks to the stage, in fact the only emotion he shows the whole time is the look of pity he gives me when we shake hands. Maybe that could be my angle, small and weak. Oh who am I kidding I am small and weak, I'm going to need a really good alliance if I want to get anywhere in these games.

**Kern Rankline (18) **

It was my last year! Last year I could get reaped, and of course I did! It's just my luck. I'm glad I got reaped this year though, not when I was younger. I stand a better chance, better then any younger kid like the girl who was reaped. I stand a better chance then my younger brother Sparrow. Speaking of Sparrow, my younger brother comes rushing in the room. He runs straight up to me and jumps into my open arms.

"Your going to be famous Kern!" My brothers twelve but he doesn't really understand the games yet. My mother died during birth and the doctors say something might have happened to his brain. He's just a little slow.

"I'll make sure to mention you buddy!"

"Yay! See you in a few weeks then?"

"I hope so." He smiles, not really understanding I probably won't make it back.

"Take care of yourself Kern." My father says from the corner.

"You know me Dad, I'm not going down without a fight!"

"I know you won't." He says with a small chuckle.

"But Kern, I want you to win but I don't want you to murder.."

"You don't want me to kill? You want me to just give up and let someone kill me?"

"No that's not what I said. You do what it takes to win, but don't become a killer, I know it doesn't make sense now, but it might when the time comes."

"I don't understand dad you want me to win, which involves killing. But you don't want me to kill?"

"Like I said it might make sense later on."

The peacekeeper enters to take my father and brother away, they both give me one last hug and go to walk out the door. Just as he gets to the door my father turns around and says one last thing.

"Pick one person, one. Pick one person and align with them. Alliances are good, but not when there's a big one. That's why the career always make it to the end but end up dying."

"Thanks dad. See you soon!"

My district partner must still have visitors because after my father leaves the peacekeeper leaves as well, leaving me in this room alone. I think back to what my father said on picking one person. What kind of person should I look for, someone strong like me? Or someone small and agile? I guess I'll just have to wait and see who I've got to pick from.

**Wow Kerns section was soo short but I really couldn't add anything else. Heads up some POV might be longer then others but don't think it means that persons going to go further, just means that's all I needed to say. Now down to business! I've been really disappointed in the lack of reviews! C'mon guys even just a short review each chapter would be nice! If you review every or most chapters I can almost guarantee your tribute will make it through the bloodbath! Also I think there's about 4 spots open still so it's probably your last chance to submit! Thanks guys!**


	7. District Six Reapings:But I was Happy

**Theta Ivory (14) **

Being the mayors daughter isn't as easy as one may think, I have to look perfect every time I want to leave the house. That's why I've spent almost three hours getting ready for this stupid reaping, can't have the mayors daughter looking anything less then perfect, just incase I do end up going to the Capitol today. My parents both say there's no chance I'll get selected but how could the Capitol pass up on having a mayors daughter in the games? They'd love to watch my father squirm as I fought for my life. And how cool would it be to have a mayor daughters victor? If I do happen to get selected that's exactly what I'll become, a victor.

"Theta it's almost time to leave, are you ready?"

Since my fathers the mayor we have to leave extra early, so each year I sit on the edge of the stage and watch every one come in looking scared, some are even crying, and when my father tells me, I go stand in the 14 year old section and wait for the unlucky tributes to be called.

When I get down stairs I quickly stomach down a piece of toast though I don't feel like eating, my family then boards our car and off to the reaping we go.

When we get there my mother and father say goodbye and head behind the stage where they will visit with the Capitol crew until show time. I go to the sign in table and sign in then take my usual spot on stage to watch as potential tributes slowly pile in.

I'm just watching a family with 6 young children in it, when I feel the presence of someone behind me. I quickly turn around to see my father standing there looking white as a ghost.

"Whats wrong dad?"

"I don't have much time..and it may just be my paranoia..but.."

"Spit it out!"

"I think your going to be reaped!" The shock hits me like a brick wall, knocking the breath out of me.

"How could you know that?"

"The Capitol people, well the escort won't even make eye contact with me, and me and her have been good friends for a while. And the rest of them are being awkward."

I was right, the Capitol couldn't pass up having a mayors daughter tribute.

"Run Theta, I'll cover for you!"

"Dad you know thats useless, when they call my name and I'm not here they'll come looking for me."

"Burley, the shows about to start!" A Capitol voice says from behind the stage.

"I have to go Theta, I'm so sorry baby girl!"

My father disappears behind the stage and I realize it's my time to get off the stage. I actually consider just staying up here but if the Capitol finds out I knew my father would be in a load of trouble. So I go stand beside the other 14 year old girls, and when the escort calls me name, I plaster a huge smile on my face and skip to the stage, waving at the cameras. I happily chat to the escort on the stage until she insists that we need to get to the boy tribute.

The boy who's called is an older boy, though he's quite short for his age. But the thing that sticks out the most is his bleach blond hair that flops in front of his beautiful blue eyes, that are covered up by rectangular glasses. He's a cutie that's for sure, but when we shake hands I can tell he's not a fighter, the look in his eyes is too nice, too caring. I don't know how far he'll get, but I bet he's thinking the same thing about me right now.

**Alexander "Alex" Flynn (17) **

All my hard work in school was for nothing, I was the first seventeen year old to graduate high school in my district. I worked so hard for that and now I'm just going to die. At least I was happy before being reaped, which I'm sure can't be said for all of the other tributes. Speaking of happiness..

"Alex!" My boyfriend Jack comes running in, his older brother tagging behind. Jack rushes over and wastes no time wrapping his small arms around me.

"Jack I'm so sorry!"

"Alex it's not your fault! Anyways I know you can win! I mean you know everything, your going to be the smartest tribute in that arena!"

"Jack when have you ever seen a tribute win from smarts?"

"Every district three victor, for example that Betee guy! Maybe you could form an alliance with the district three tributes and be the smartest alliance ever?"

"You know Jack that's not such a bad idea. Most of those kids are smaller then me so I wouldn't have to worry about loosing to them when the time came!"

"But your also going to need somebody strong, just incase you guys get jumped by the careers or something."

"Well Jack I think we just figured out my game plan!"

"I wouldn't speak so soon..." Allen, Jacks brother says from the corner.

"What?" I ask.

"There's one minor problem with that plan."

"And what's that?"

"When's the last time you saw a district three kid get out of the bloodbath?"

"It's not unheard of?" Jack says a little confused.

"Ok let me rephrase that, when's the last time you saw a district three kid, thats smart like the one you'll be looking for make it out of the bloodbath?"

"So I'll help them get out of the bloodbath? Big deal?"

"That'd be risking your own life."

"What do you suppose he does then Allen?" The frustration creeping into Jacks voice.

"I think he finds a good alliance, one with strong people in it, that way he'll be safe. And then one the time comes you lead them right into a trap!"

"Allen that's just..."

"Genius!" I say interrupting Jack.

"Actually I was going to say horrible."

"Think about it Jack! They can protect me through to whole games and then I can kill them and win!"

"I don't know.."

"What? You don't want me to come home?"

"Of course I do Alex, I love you! You do what you got to do to come home!"

"I love you too!"

Just then the peacekeeper comes into to collect them. I kiss Jack goodbye and he reluctantly leaves. To my surprise Allen hangs back.

"I can't say I understand yours and my brothers relationship, but I just wanted to say thank you for making him happy!"

"Goodbye Allen, take care of him." And he leaves, and I'm alone, left to my thoughts, and I don't even have a decent book to read.

**Still a few spots open, so if anyone wants to submit this will be your last chance because if no one new comes I'm just going to let people who have been asking to submit more finnish the last spots. Leave me a review please and thank you! **

**Ps. I do not own the hunger games.**


	8. District Seven Reapings:I'm gonna try

**Rhymer Wellwood (17) **

"Come on! You said you were strong now let's go!" My brother taunts from across the clearing.

"That was a lucky shot!" I tease back. But before he can mouth back I spring across the clearing and take him by surprise. He throws a sloppy punch in my direction when I'm close enough but I easily duck it and punch him in the jaw. While he's dazed I knee him right in the stomach and he falls to his knees, I round him and throw my arms around his throat, locking him in a sleeper hold.

"Now what was that about me not being strong?"

"Ya ya, now get off me!" I let go, but only for a second because as soon as he feels me loosen my grip I feel him start to push his body back, intending to knock me on my ass. Instead I simply lift my knee up so as he throws his body into me he takes the full force of my knee into his back.

"I never thought you'd be one to fight dirty Agate."

"Hey when my little sisters beating my I have to try anything!"

"Fair enough, now this time when I let go are you going to try anything?"

"No he's not! Because if he does he'll have to take on us both!" A voice that sounds suspiciously like my twin brother says from seemingly no where.

"Jet is that you?" Agate asks.

"Go ahead and let go of him Rhymer." I seriously can't tell which way my brothers voice is coming from, but I listen to him and let go.

"Think I can't take both of you!" Agate says as soon as I let go and he turns around taking a fighting pose. Out of no where Jet's on top of him, and not long after pinning him to the ground. I look up to see the branch my brother must have been perched on, well that explains why I couldn't tell where he was coming from.

"Now.." Jet says still on top of Agate. "Mom sent me here to remind you idiots that today is the reaping. She assumed you both forgot?"

"No!" I lie, how could I forget today was the reaping.

"Well anyway she wants you back home now to get ready."

"Race you there!" Agate says.

"Why does everything have to be a competition with you?" But before he can answer I take off running in the direction of home. It's not long before I see Jet catch up to me and hear the heavy thuds of Agate not to far behind. I push forward and slowly pull away from the two but I look back and see Jet scale a tree. Shit, I think to myself as I push myself more. I think I lost Agate due to the lack of thuds behind me but every once in a while I hear a branch shake meaning Jet's somewhere near by.

I reach town just in time to see Jet hop down from a tree and take off down the street where I can see my mom and the other kids waiting out front. I know there's no way I'll beat him now but I can start to here the thud of Agate catching up. So I sprint down the street dodging families heading to the reaping, and when I look down the street I see Jet looking back at me as he's running, but what he doesn't see is the fence he's about to run into, so when he sticks his tongue out at me all I do is smirk. In seconds I'm speeding past him as he tries to get up after suffering a bloody nose.

"Hello Mom!" I say upon arriving to our house, satisfied with my victory.

"You only won because you cheated!" Jet says as he strolls up.

"Who cares! Where's Agate?" My mother says starting to panic.

"He'll be here soon he's a little slow" I say sending a smirk in Jets direction.

"You two go wash up! But be quick about it!"

It only takes us five minutes before me and Jet are both back downstairs and heading out the door. I look to the road where my family stands trying to calm down Agate as he does what I'm assuming is some sort of victory dance.

"Hey slow poke! We've been back for 5 minutes now!" I say causing me and Jet both to laugh. The look on his face when he realizes he didn't win is priceless.

"Alright let's go kids, to the reaping."

"But I need to wash up!" Agate whines.

"That's what you get for being so slow!" Jet chuckles.

"Shut up." My brother doesn't take loosing to well.

At the reaping my mother bids all five of us kids goodbye with teary eyes. It has to be hard to have five kids, all eligible to be reaped, but I don't spend to much time dwelling on it because by the time my family gets to the reaping its already started and we quickly but quietly all take our place.

"It is now time to pick our luck lady!" The escort says with way to much enthusiasm. Not long after she's back at the mic, this time holding a small white piece of paper she just plucked from one of the giant glass bowls.

"Wow what a pretty name! Rhymer Wellwood ladies and gents!" Well this isn't good, I think as I climb the stage. The only thing that could make it worst is if one of my brother were picked.

" Beecher Trill!" Oh thank god I whisper. But I instantly regret the word as soon as I see the little boy emerge from the 12 year old section. I think I'd rather have one of my brothers.

**Beecher 'Beech' Trill (12) **

Crying isn't something I usually do, but when your reaped for the hunger games at such a young age it's hard not too. So I sit here and I cry. Though I do try and attempt to stop when my family comes in. Maple, Yew and Oakleigh all rush over to me as soon as they get into the room. All my siblings are older then me, but Yew is the only male, therefore being the only one who could have volunteered for me.

"I'm sorry Beech, I was going to, but.."

"It's ok Yew, I could never let you throw your life for me."

"But it was my job as older brother and I failed.."

"Stop Yew! It's ok really!"' I say attempting a smile.

"We'll the good news is if any 12 year old has a chance it's you!"

"That's right! You've been swinging an axe since you could walk!"

"And your quick!"

"Don't forget clever!" My whole family chirps in trying to liven my spirits.

"Thanks guys. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Beech man listen, you have to get back to normal before the games. Sponsors aren't going to like a depressed little kid!"

"But you know what they would like? A bubbly cute little kid! And that's what you are!"

"So that's my angle?" I ask with a real smile. Something of actual use.

"Yes! It's perfect! And then when you get in the arena you can show them you're skill."

"Times up. Everybody out." A peacekeepers says from the door. Each of my family members comes and gives me one last hug and a few say one last piece of advice.

It's not two seconds after the door closes, does it open again. This time there's not a big group, but just one small little girl. But it just so happens that this girl is my best friend, and has been since we were five.

"Hey Beech.." Ash says as she sits down on the couch beside me.

"Hey Ash." I say a little awkwardly. Neither of us really knows what to say.

"Uh..how's it going?" Is my bad attempt at conversation.

"I'd be a lot better if we weren't having this conversation here."

"I'm going to miss you Ash. You're my best friend and I'm so sorry for leaving you alone. I'm going to try, try for you Ash.." I'm stopped by a sudden pressure on my lips. It takes me a minute to realize that it's her lips. Ash is kissing me.

"I'm sorry.." She says as her checks turn crimson red.

"Don't be, it was...nice."

"Bye Beech.."

"Bye Ash."

My best friend, who I've never had any sort of feelings for just kissed me, and I liked it. God damn these stupid games.

**Poor Beecher! I really like this tributes, but it seems I'm liking all the tributes! Just making it harder to kill them off when the time comes. Just so you know I have all the tributes so reaping will be over shortly and then we can get to the good stuff! I'm excited! Please review! Thanks!**


	9. District Eight Reapings:Desperation

**Damien Dixon (15) **

"C'mon ma eat something! Please." I beg with my mother as she lies on the bed in the middle of our tiny house. The only response I get is a small shake of her head. See my mothers sick, has been for as long as I can remember, and we have know idea why. The doctors in our district are no use, and the capitol won't even look at her. It's disgusting how they can just leave me and my barely seven year old little sister by ourselves with a dying mother who can't even talk to us. I have to work everyday just to pay for food and other supplies. We live in a one room shack, and me and my sister don't even own a bed. There's only one thing that could help us right now, and I know I could never do it. No matter how bad our life is I could never volunteer for the hunger games. I couldn't risk leaving my sister alone with my dying mother, even if winning meant fixing my mother, and our life.

"How's mom today?" My little sister Fibra asks upon coming inside.

"She's not eating, though she never will eat for me! How about you give it a try?" Fibra giggles, she loves it when she gets to feed our mother just like our mother used to feed her when she was little.

"Now Fibra" I say as she lifts the first spoonful into my mothers mouth.

"Today's a special day, do you know why?"

"Is it my birthday?"

"No, not that kind of special. Do you remember what reaping day is?" As soon as the word "reaping" comes out of my mouth a tear slides down her face.

"Mhm." She nods wiping the tears away.

"We'll you're going to have to look after mom well I'm gone ok? Can you do that for me?"

"Damien no please don't go!" She hops of the chair and rushes at me tears streaming down her face.

"I have to Fee, but there's nothing to be worried about you here? I'll be home in a few hours!"

"Promise?"

"I promise. How about you make you and mom some hot coco? There's a little bit left in the cupboard ok? I'll see you soon!" I pick up my sister and squeeze her as tight as I can, and when I set her down I watch as she rushes over and finds the coco, a real smile on her face. I can't help but smile too, to know my sister is somewhat happy is the best feeling ever. But in Panem you don't get much time to be happy, because before I leave I catch a quick glance at the clock and see that if I don't hurry I'll be late.

On my way to the reaping I quickly stop at 's house and double check our deal. If I do happen to get reaped he'll take my sister and mother in, in return if by some miracle I do win, I split my money with him. He knows my chances of winning are slim, but yet he still agreed, that's why I like .

When I get to the reaping I don't have much time to sign in and get in spot before the reaping starts. Our escort climbs the stage and begins her speech, not wasting any time. It's not long after that she has her hand deep in the girls bowl and is pulling out a name.

"Yarnn Talsberry!" Is the unlucky girl who is chosen. I see a stir in the crowd directly across the isle from me and shortly after a young girl appears, a young good looking girl. She has beautiful blue eyes and chestnut hair that falls down just below her shoulders in a waterfall of curls. She looks younger then 15 though, probably due to the way her ribs stick out of her skin in sickening ways, or the fact that she only stands at about 5'1".

"Let's get to the boys then." Our escort says obviously not impressed by Yarnn's small figure.

"Damien Dixon!" Me? I guess I didn't need to volunteer, but the only thing I can think of as I stumble onto the stage is that I lied to my sister. I can't imagine her reaction when comes to collect her and tells her that I've been chosen to compete in the hunger games. That is if keeps his end of the deal. I'm reassured he will when I look into the crowd and see him nod at me with a sad grin from the back. Good, now all I have to do is win and come home to my sister and fix my mother. Now that's a reaction I'd like to see from my sister.

**Yarnn Talsberry (15) **

Stupid capitol for making the hunger games, stupid escort for pulling my name. Though it wasn't the escorts fault, I don't believe that the Capitol "randomly" selects the tributes. I'm sure that they pick the tributes to provide them with a batter show. It's sick really, and they probably picked me to be a bloodbath, but if they think I'm going down the first day they have another thing coming. I'm smaller then most, but I have something the careers don't have, desperation. I need to come home, and I refuse to die on national television. I refuse to let the whole country watch me suffer, and I will not loose to a bunch of idiots like the careers. I've got fight in me, and someone who will tell you the same thing is my best friend Stich. Me and him get in fights all the time, and every time he looses.

"Looks like the odds weren't in your favour." He somewhat jokes when he comes in.

"I guess I'll just have to beat up everyone in the arena like I beat up you!"

"I've told you time and time again, I don't want to hurt you!" Stich underestimates me, which probably means most of the other tributes will to, and that gives me an advantage. All I have to do is play along with it and pretend I'm a helpless little girl and then no one will even remember me when we get in the arena.

"Sure you don't!"

"I don't! But have you thought about any angles or anything like that?"

"I have one in mind, why?"

"I don't know, I just thought maybe you should fly under the radar and take people by surprise when you get in the arena?"

"I'm glad were on the same page then!"

"Really? That's what you're going to do?"

"As long as my mentor doesn't have a problem, yes!"

"Great! I thought you would want to show them everything you got..and become a target.."

"That would just be stupid! I may be a little cocky but I'm not stupid!"

"Times up." A peacekeepers indicates from the door.

"Bye Stichy!"

"Bye Yarnny, you better win!"

Of course I'll win I think to myself as he leaves, but could I really win? I don't have much time to think about it because my family comes in right after. My parents and my older sister all swoop in for a group hug.

"I'm so sorry Yarn!" My father says through teary eyes.

"Dad clearly it's not your fault! Now stop crying before you make me cry!" My father lets out a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry I didn't volunteer." My sister says looking embarrassed.

"What? Are you kidding me? You would have died the first day! At least I have a chance!"

"I wouldn't die the first day!"

"Girls, that's enough! Yarnn you're going to be great! Everyone will love you! Good luck baby girl!" My mother says as she wraps me in a hug and plants a kiss on my forehead.

"We will all be cheering for you!" My sisters turn to hug and kiss me.

"And no matter what happens just know we love you!" Lastly my father.

The peacekeeper comes in and tells my family they need to leave, and they do. But not before they all tell me they love me. I have to win, because I'm to young to die and I have to show everyone that these games aren't right. These games are killing kids, and I need to win so I can start a rebellion, which will end these games and end President Snow.

_**The reason I took so long to update was the lack of reviews. I'm seriously considering changing the whole story so that people who I had planned to go far, die on the first day. I realize its just the reaping but even a short review would be nice. Sorry for the rant! Thanks guys.**_


	10. District Nine Reapings:District Pride

**Gwenith Field Bread (16) **

I woke up a but late today so I had to run to the grain factory, and to make things worse, when I got there the front doors were locked. After banging on the door for what seems like forever with no response, I round the building looking for an open window to sneak into. If not, I'll be severely punished for missing work. I finally spot one, but it's on the second floor, there's noway I'll be able to make it up, not with these big muscles dragging me down. I begin to wonder why on earth my father would ever leave without me, maybe he slept in. But the only day my father ever sleeps past 6am is-reaping day! I take off sprinting to the town square knowing its about the time the reaping will start, how on earth could I forget the reaping! The reaping of all things. Running down the streets I don't pass any family's, a bad sign meaning that everyone is already at the reaping. I push harder, running as fast as I can in fear of being punished for being late. When I finally get to the reaping, the video is on so I do the only thing I can think of, sneak into place without attracting any attention. It's not hard really, everyone's to absorbed in the video to notice me, but when it's over I see the confused look on everyone's faces as they notice me appearing out of no where.

"That video brings tears to my eyes every time!" Our escort says as the video ends, wiping tears from her make-up smeared eyes.

"I guess we should pick the tributes then she says!" Looking at the audience for a reaction. But just like every year the silence remains. The escort brushes it off and heads to the females bowl.

"Rosa Parks Fernfield!" Is the name she calls out, upon returning to the microphone. I have to muffle a laugh as the girl steps out of the crowd, it's not usual for a girl to have short hair like that, other than that she looks good, for a tribute that is. She's average height with a nice tan, she looks like she might actually be able to do some damage in the arena. I can tell that the rest of district nine agrees with me because a lot of them are nodding there heads in approval. Rosa doesn't notice though, she glares right at the escort the whole walk to the stage, that is until a young voice calls her name from the very back of the square. Rosa whips around with a face full of guilt as she waves goodbye to an unknown figure I can only assume as a little brother or sister. What happens next is unbelievable, it starts somewhere on the girls side as low chant of Rosa's name. Slowly it creeps throughout that whole side of the square until all the girls are screaming her name. I look around and see some of the boys are shaking their heads refusing to partake in such a thing. The girls are all looking at us, expecting us to join in. At this point even the parents have, but still nobody says anything.

"Rosa!" I start to whisper, and all the other boys look at me like I'm crazy. I continue though until I'm screaming her name just like the girls and slowly the boys start to join in one by one until the whole district is yelling her name. Rosa is on stage smiling like and idiot as tears fall down her face.

"I'm so happy that district nine finally has a tribute to be proud off, but we are on a schedule so if everyone could stop." The escort asks, but not one person in the square stops.

"Enough!" The escort shouts a couple seconds later, quieting the whole district.

"Now for the boys!" She says quickly flashing on a smile.

"Let's hope he's just as impressive as Rosa, please welcome to the stage Gwenith Field Bread!"

This has to be some sort of sick joke, being reaped for the games. I never thought it would ever be me, I figured it always happen to someone else. But yet off I go to join Rosa on the stage. When I look around, to my surprise I see some people giving the same head nod as they did for Rosa, and I can't help but smile. These people actually think we stand a chance, but then again district nine doesn't get much competitors. But I'm a freaking farmer, and I'm not going to let anybody stand in district nines way this year, not even any stupid careers.

**Rosa Parks Fernfield (17) **

Even when I get into the justice building, tears still steam down my face. But it's not from what most people cry for after being reaped, odd enough these are tears of joy. Joy because my district believes in me, and my partner. District nine just gave their tributes the one thing that could help them get through the games, hope. The Games are sick really, forcing kids to kill each other and making their families watch it on live television, it's disgusting, and they've gone on for too long now. They need to be stopped, and the only way to do that is another rebellion, but first we need someone the whole country will listen too, a victor to be exact. Everyone pays attention to a victor, and maybe, just maybe if the right person becomes victor they could start an uprising, that right person could be me.

I don't have much time to dwell on it because shortly after I sit down my family comes rushing in. Plow, my hyperactive little brother is first to come in.

"Rosa! Rosa! You were reaped! Why did you get reaped? Do you think you can win?" Even in this sad time my brother still feels the need to constantly talk.

"I guess the odds weren't in my favour, and yes I believe I stand an alright chance of winning." The rest of my family stumbles in, my mother and father whos holding my baby brother Barric, both have shiny eyes from tears threatening to make and appearance, but my cousin, Barley, who's more like a sister has tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Barley! Stop that!" I tell her, trying to cheer her up.

"I'm sorry Rosa, but I'm just going to miss you so much!"

"I'm going to miss you too Barley, but I'll be back! Don't you worry!"

"We know you will hunny, your going to be great!" My mother says through sobs.

"I'm so proud of you for becoming such a beautiful, and respectable young lady! The Capitol will love you!" My father says as the tears start streaming down his face.

"Did you see how happy the whole district was when you were reaped? Wait that's not what I meant! I meant how proud they were to have you represent us!" Plow interrupts before I can say anything to my parents.

"Yes Plow, I saw." Out of no where my brother runs over and hugs me, and I can hear him start to sob.

"It's ok Plow, I'll be back!" I say as I stroke his head, but it doesn't help, he continues to cry, his tears fall onto my shoulder making it wet. Plow crying makes my baby brother Barric start to cry, and it's not long after my whole family starts to cry. I can't help but produce more tears of my own.

"I hate this job." A gruff voice says from the door. My whole family looks to see a peacekeeper standing there watching us.

"But even I can't change the rules, your times up. Everybody out."

"I don't want to leave." Plow whispers in my ear, refusing to let go.

"It's ok Plow, I'm going to be fine. Go home and plug in the tv so you can watch me kick some ass ok?"

"Ok!" Plow says with a smile on his face. He gives me one last hug and walks out, but not before he sparks up a conversation with the peacekeeper at the door. Barley's next to come over.

"Give them all you got Rosa! I can't wait to have a cousin victor!" A small chuckle escapes my lips.

"We're going to be so popular!"

"Bye Rosa! Love you! You're the best!" Barley says before turning on her heel and leaving the room. Last but not least is my parents. They walk over and my father sets Barric on my lap so I can say my goodbye to him. I give him a tight hug and a small tickle, his laugh always cheers me up.

"Bye mom, bye dad! I can't thank you enough for always being there for me and being the best parents ever. I love you!" I say as I give each of them a hug.

"Bye Rosa, I'm so sorry." My father says before leaving the room.

"Rosa, you can do this. I know you can! I'm sure you will do whatever you need to do to get home, and I want you to know that we will always love you, no matter what. I love you baby girl!" My mom says, before quickly giving me and hug and leaving the room.

"That's all your visitors, but the boy still has a few more. Did you want anything?" The peacekeeper asks.

"I want to not have to kill innocent kids in the next few weeks, but I'm guessing your all out of that!"

The peacekeepers leaves without another word, and finally I'm alone again. Now I can start thinking about how exactly I'm going to survive these next few weeks.

**IM BACKKKKKKK! I am soo sorry for the wait, but I have an excuse. I started working with a beta reader, and she's pretty great! She's going to help me fix all my mistakes, but unfourunetly, due to the upcoming exams and what not, she is unable to keep up with the story. So we've decided to wait until summer before we start going through and fixing all my chapters, so for now you will have to deal with me and all my mistakes. Please review and let me a know your still out there! Thanks guys!:) Ps. Since I've had so much time without updating, I've been able to get ahead of the story, so a couple good reveiws and the next update will be towmorow!**


	11. District Ten Reapings:Troublemakers

**Aurelius 'Arion' Rektor (15) **

It's only a small crowd today, after all it is reaping day. Most people are in with their families, getting ready and hoping that their loved ones aren't reaped. Still there is the usual group of the rich and lonely. They have no one else to spend their money on so I know I can capture a big hall today. I go through my usual routine of making cards disappear, and getting out of a straight jacket, a few other things and then I tell the crowd I must be going now to get ready for the reaping. Only, on the word reaping I cringe a bit, to hopefully get some sympathy money. Boy does it work, almost everyone comes up and pours their wallet into the small jar I have set up in front of my area. Everyone except for one man. I see him start to walk towards the jar but then slowly turn around and hurry away from my area. No one gets a free show, I think to myself as I scoop up my jar and hurry after him.

I've been on the streets since I was eight when I left my family, some may say this was a stupid decision, but when you come from a family with so many kids you're own parents forget your name, well living on the street was the better option. Of course I needed to find a way to make money, and due to my small body, hard labour wasn't an option. So I did the only thing I've ever been good at, I became an illusionist. I put on small show each day and I usually earn enough money for a meal. But one thing I can't stand is people who don't pay, so I usually end up just pick pocketing them and taking all the money they have on them. That would be why I'm following this middle-aged man. You can tell by what he's wearing he's rich, well as rich as anyone in district ten can be. He slows down at a few other street acts, but he doesn't stop, that is until he gets to one weird looking guy pretending he's trapped in a box. To my delight the man stops at the back of the crowd, giving me a perfect opportunity to take his wallet that's nearly falling out of his back pocket. It's quite simple actually, I just walk by and quickly reach into his pocket and snatch his wallet, going completely unnoticed by anyone. Walking away I open it to find a lucky surprise, it's full of money, more then anyone I've ever seen, and just when I think I'm going to get away I hear a panicked scream from behind me.

"Someone stole my wallet!" Shit, he noticed. I start to speed walk away hoping to look innocent. As I pass an old dumpster I quickly take all the money from the wallet and stuff it in my pocket, then I throw the wallet in the trash. Good, now if anybody searches me they'll have no proof.

I quickly walk home, avoiding any busy streets. When I finally get to the old abandon shack I call home, I double check to make sure no one followed me and then quickly climb through the window.

"Arion! What took you so long?" One of my best friends, Edwin asks.

"Just getting some extra cash!" I say with a small grin, emptying my pockets of all the money. His eyes go wide with shock, and his jaw falls to the floor. I don't think either of us has seen this much money.

"W-w-where did you get that?" He mumbles as he starts to count the money.

"Some freak didn't pay, so I stole his wallet. I guess he was from the good part of town."

"367 dollars Arion, this is enough to feed us for months!"

"Yeah well hide it somewhere we got the reaping to attend! By the way where's Feniçe?"

"She's...with a client." He says awkwardly.

"Oh." Is all I can muster up. While me and Edwin have our acts and stealing, Feniçe uses a different method, prostitution. Nor me or Edwin agree with it, but she insists she needs someway to help pay for our supplies.

"What is this?" Feniçe squeals as she enters the shack, looking at all the money spread across the table.

"I hit the jackpot today!" I proudly explain.

"Well, looks like the odds were in both our favour today!" She says as she throws down a big roll of money. Without a word Edwin grabs it and starts to count.

"Good job Feniçe! But Edwin there's no time, we need to get to the reaping." He takes all the money and disappears into the next room, no doubt hiding it.

"Maybe the odds will be in our favour at the reaping too." I tell Feniçe trying to cheer her up. A few moments later Edwin returns, and nods towards the door. The three of us quickly leave, heading towards the town square. It's quite the hike, but it seems even longer because none of us talk. We're all thinking about our chances of being reaped, and having our life taken away. If not for the two people beside me, I wouldn't care about my life.

When we get to the reaping, Feniçe gives both me and Edwin a long hug before taking her spot in the 17 year old section. Me and Edwin sign in and then take our designated spots among the other 15 year olds. It's not long before our escort bounces on stage and declares it time to start the reaping.

"Lady's first!" She squeals.

"Bandit Lee Highland, come on up dear!" A girl emerges from the section right in front of Feniçe. She has long blonde hair that falls to her waist and beautiful blue eyes. She's average height with a curvy body, but the thing that sticks out the most is the scar on the right side of her forehead. Even with the scar she'll get sponsors just on looks. She takes to the stage looking like she could care less. Though when the escort asks how she's doing she doesn't respond, probably trying to hold in the tears.

"And now for the boys!" The escort says as she walks to the other glass bowl. This is it, the moment that will decide if I live another year.

"Aurelius Rektor!" Before it even clicks that its me I hear Feniçe squeal. I look over to Edwin and see pure horror in his eyes.

"Take care of her." I whisper to him as I go to join Bandit on stage.

"Shake hands you two!" As I turn to shake Bandit's hand I stare into her eyes, and I can tell that district ten has a pair of fighters this year, maybe between the two of us, we can get one of us home.

**Bandit Lee Highland (16) **

I'm going to die! I'm going to die! That's all I can think about as I sit

in the small justice building room. Being reaped has been a fear of mine forever, and now it's coming true. How am I going to say goodbye to the people I love, knowing that there's a good chance I'm going to die within a few weeks. I wish I was out in the fields, riding Apolo. Oh Apolo, I'm going to miss him most of all. I'm going to miss all the days me and him rode out into the woods near our farm, and we would just spend the day there ridding through the woods. Now I'm never going to see my horse again, because I'm going to die. I don't remember the last time a district ten female tribute even made it into the final eight. That's going to change, I'm not going down without a fight.

"Bandit!" My mother half says, half cries as she enters the room, my rather large family trailing behind. Dale, my 11 year old sisters glares daggers at the peacekeeper as she passes by. My older brother, Flynt, grabs her and pulls her into the room before she can say anything. My sister has a short fuse, and it often gets her in trouble. Luckily since she's so young, no one can really do anything, but one day when's she older, well things might not turn out as well.

"Dale, promise me one thing?"

"No promises." She says, only half paying attention. Still sneaking glances at the door, waiting for the peacekeeper to make an appearance.

"Dale you need to control your tongue, you're going to get yourself in trouble one day, and I won't be here to bail you out." I say, tears threatening to slide down my face.

"Bandit! Don't talk like that.. You might be able to make it back." My brother Flynt says with a sad smile.

"Yeah! After all you share the same blood as me!" My other brother, Louis says.

"Thanks guys, I'm defiantly going to try!" I say trying to force a smile, but it turns out making me look like I'm in pain.

"Bandit, I'm so sorry." Is all my father can choke out, tears freely falling down his face. I think this is the first time I've ever seen my father cry.

"I believe in you Bandit. Come home baby girl!" My mother says, tears also rolling down her face.

"Times up." The peacekeeper says upon entering the room. I notice Dale opening her mouth, but I quickly silence her by harshly whispering her name.

"Bye Bandit, I'll be rooting for you!" She says with one last hug, and then skipping out of the room, a sweet, child like smile appearing on her face as she looks up at the peacekeeper.

Louis comes over next, picking me up and swirling me a round.

"Bandit, listen up. Your strong, and smart. I think you really stand a chance, now when you get to the training room ask for a bull whip, and show the game makers how you can use that and hope they put it in the cornucopia ok?" He sets me down and stares right into my eyes until I give him a small nod.

"Love you baby sis!" He says existing the room, no doubt looking for Dale.

"Get a weapon that kills quick, like a bow and arrow. Don't go to the cornucopia. Just listen to your mentor ok? Love you!"

"I will. Don't worry Flynt! Take care of Dale, make sure she doesn't get in any more trouble. Love you!" I say as I wrap my arms around him, possibly for the last time.

My parents come over last, but neither offer any advice, both are probably to scare to give me any advice that could possibly get me killed. They both hug me and each plant a kiss on my forehead, before leaving me alone. I finally let the tears escape, falling down my face. Both my brothers gave me different advice, one saying go to the cornucopia, one telling me not to, I really don't know what to do. I need a weapon, but I could very well die on the first day. I guess I'll just have to ask my mentor, after all she did win this thing once.

**Well just a heads up, I'm going to be writing the bloodbath soon, so this will be your last chance for everyone with a tribute in here, review or you can almost gurantee your tribute to be picked off quite early!:)**


	12. District Eleven Reapings:Stupid Capitol

**Acey Collaster (14) **

I shiver as I walk down the hall in my house, leading from my bedroom to the living room. My small feet pound against the cold wood floor, not long ago I heard a loud bump and my curiosity got the best of me. So I decided to go check out, little did I know that what I found would haunt me for the rest of my life. My first hint that something was wrong was the strong smell of blood in the air, but I kept going. When I arrived in my living room, I instantly threw up. The first thing I noticed was the blood that covered the wall, I looked down to see my father slumped against the wall, covered in blood. I quickly scan the room for my mother, and that's when I notice the pair of legs that are sticking out of the fire place. I throw up again as I notice the scar on the left leg that can only belong to my mother.

It's been two years since I found my parents dead, and the memory is still fresh in my mind. Two years and I still have no idea why or who killed my parents, and left me alone in this world. But one day I will find them, and I will inflict the same pain on them as they did to my parents, and only then will I truly be happy again. Speaking of not being happy, I don't think one person in district 11 is happy today. No ones happy on reaping day, except those Capitol freaks and their pet careers. I hate reaping day, because I actually have to leave my small house, and socialize with people, and there's nothing I hate more then talking to people. Another thing I hate about reaping day is that they expect everyone to look nice, and when you barely earn enough money to eat, you can't afford to buy clothes that look nice. So screw the Capitol, I'll wear what I want to this stupid reaping. Searching through my closet I find an old pair of ripped jeans and a bright yellow tank top. When I put it on I look like I'm about to go work in the fields for the day, and that's exactly how I want it. On my way out the door I grab an apple and eat that on the way to the reaping. When I arrive I quietly join the line up to sign in, and of course my luck, my one and only friend just so happens to be standing right in front of me. I'm not even sure if you could define us as friends but we talk in the fields and we get a long well enough.

"Acey! Good seeing you here! Well no not good because its the reaping and all but.."

"Hey Termi." I say, cutting her off so I don't have to listen to her ramble.

"I'm so glad we don't have to work today aren't you?"

"Yeah, it's great." I grumble.

"Who peed in your corn flakes this morning?"

"It's reaping day Termi! I don't understand how you can always be so fucking happy!" I regret the words as soon as they escape my mouth. Termi's smile instantly disappears and I think I see the trace of a dear in her eyes. Lucky for me it's her turn to sign in, and she quickly signs in and races over to her spot in the crowd.

"Next."

I fling my hand forward and let the stupid peacekeeper take my blood. When she's done I go to the 14 year old section and look for Termi. I see her at the back of the section standing alone with her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry for snapping Termi.." I say as I walk up and give her a tight hug.

"I'm sorry for being annoying." She says between sobs.

"Your not annoying, I actually really like your personality!" That brings the smile right back to her face.

"I'm so glad were friends Acey, I don't know what I would do without you!" Lucky for me the escort chooses this time to mount the stage and start her speech. Thank god, I had a feeling that, that moment was about to get mushy. I look to the stage and see the escort dressed in a ridiculous rainbow outfit. After her speech and the stupid video, she finally announces its time to pick the tributes.

"Welcome to the stage...Acey Collaster!" Shit. Why me? I trudge to the stage and take my spot beside the escort.

"How are you today Acey?" The stupid escort asks. In response I turn my nose to the sky and completely ignore her, as if I'd ever talk to a Capitol.

"Well, lets move to the boys...Coy Farley!" A boy emerges from the 17 year old section, a scowl on his face, but it quickly vanishes when he looks at the cameras. Coy's quite tall and lanky, with not much muscle. He's wearing a ball cap, but when he climbs the stage he takes it off, revealing strawberry blonde hair that sticks up in every direction due to the static. After hearing a few giggles from the crowd he quickly combs it down with his fingers.

"Shake hands you two!" The escort squeals.

"Yes ma'am." Coy says as he reaches for my hand. Well since I already registered myself as a snob to everyone I mines well keep it up. So instead of grabbing his hand, I laugh and walk straight into the justice building leaving just about the whole district with a confused look on their face. This might not be as bad as I thought.

**Coy Farley (17) **

I still can't believe the nerve of that girl. Just snubbing me like that in font of all of Panem. Absolutely disrespectful, her parents must be embarrassed, I know if I ever did that my mother would disown me on the spot. Speaking of my mother...

"Coy! I'm so sorry.." My mother, Camille says rushing into the room withal my siblings hot on her heel.

"Mother, you must know that me being reaped has nothing to do with any of your actions."

"Yes dear, but your going to win right?" My mother says with a plead.

"Well, it would be offaly rude for me to take the life of another, but since it is The Hunger Games I will do what is needed to return home."

"You know idiot, I really should have volunteered for you! A wimp like you won't make past the first 30 seconds!" My one year younger brother, Clinton jokes.

"Hmm, interesting theory. But you wouldn't be smart enough to wait until the minutes over and would be blown to bits. I think it's best I go." That wipes that cocky grin right off his face.

"Well I'll leave you to have your sibling bonding time dear, just always remember I love you!" My mother says as she gives me a hug and heads out the door.

"Cassandra, Clarrisa, come here!" I say to my two ten year old twin sisters as I motion them over. They both run over and fight to give me the first hug, eventually I just grab them both and pull them in for a group hug.

"Take care of yourselves, and help mama around the house ok?" They both nod in unison.

"Love you girls!" I say as I plant a kiss on each of their foreheads. In return I get two I love you's back. Then they both scamper off my laugh and go to join mama in the hall.

"Your turn big guy!" I say as I pick up my youngest sibling, Clayton. At seven years old he's not completely understanding of The Games.

"You comin home right Coy?"

"Sure am Clay! But only if you promise to stay outta trouble when I'm gone, can you do that?"

He gives an energetic nod.

"Good! Love you Clay, see you in a few weeks!"

"Ok, bye Coy!" He says as he wraps his little arms around me and then heads off to join the girls in the hallway.

"Well, looks like you're last Clinton."

"Don't act like it was odds, you wanted to talk to me alone."

"Perhaps you are smarter then I thought. I wanted to ask you about you're opinion on any possible strategies?"

"Figured. Well it's never a good idea to piss of the careers, so I'd go ahead and stay outta their way. Though I think it would be beneficial for you to create an alliance with another tribute, make sure their strong."

"I agree, thanks Clinton. I know we pick on each other a lot but I'm sure going to miss you."

"I just can't picture a life without you Coy. Please come home?" This is the closest I've ever seen my brother to crying.

"I'm going to try my hardest, but as said before the odds are not in my favour."

"Time." The peacekeeper says as he pokes his head in.

"Bye Coy, love you!"

"Love you too."

And with that my family is gone, never to be seen by me again, that is if I end up losing The Hunger Games. A few other people come in to say goodbye and wish me luck, but I don't really pay attention because all I can think about is how I'm going to win this stupid game.

**ONE MORE! Review or suffer the chance of having a bloodbath tribute! **


	13. District Twelve Reapings:Not Alone

**Shadow Faxmere (12) **

Todays the reaping. It's today, today's my first reaping. Tears stroll down my face as I realize that today my life could be ripped away from me. I hate my life, I don't even want to be here. This is unfair. I'm 12 years old, living in the poorest district of Panem, with no parents. My mother died a few months ago from a disease that she has been suffering with for months. My father, well my fathers scum and left me as soon as mom got in the hospital. So I live on the streets of district 12, by myself at 12 years old. I have absolutely no one, no one to comfort me, no one to provide for me, no one to love me. That's all I want is someone to love me, but I guess that's to much to ask for. So for the hours that lead up to the reaping, I sit behind a dumpster in an alley way and cry, cry until I can't cry anymore. Thinking about how horrible my life is. Why can't some miracle happen to me? A nice family come along and see me on the street and adopt me, bring me into their home and love me. Speaking of families, one just passed the alley way that I guess you could call my home, which means that the inevitable must be happening, the reaping will start soon. Leaving the alleyway I run to the nearest public washroom and wash my hair in the sink. I then grab some toilet paper and begin to scrub my body of all the filth that has collected on it over the last few months. When I'm done I join the crowd of families walking to the reaping, except I walk alone. As I walk my stomach growls like a lion, and the people near me all give me weird looks. It's not my fault though, I don't remember the last time I ate. Oh yeah the day before yesterday the baker threw out a small burnt muffin. I could barely chew it, it was so hard, but when you live on the streets you eat what you find.

"Excuse me? Little boy? Is that your stomach?" I whip around to see an older man staring at me, around him he has about six children, but only one has similar features.

"Uh yah sorry."

"No need to be sorry son, would you like a candy?" He says as he produces a brown bag from his pocket.

"Dad, we have enough kids. Your not getting anymore." Says the oldest girl, the one who looks like him.

"You want me to just let this poor boy starve? Besides Bianca, I'm just offering him candy." He says as he hands me the bag.

"Thank you sir." I whisper, but it goes unnoticed because this Bianca girl interrupts me.

"You say that with all of them. Father we can't afford anymore children do you understand?"

"Yes Bianca." He says waving her off.

"Say son, what did you say your name was?" The man turns back to me as the girl pouts.

"Shadow."

"Shadow huh? That's an interesting name! Where are your parents Shadow?"

"Uh, gone." I say quietly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. My names . Why don't you walk with us?"

"I'd like that." I say with a small smile. So off we go, to the reaping. Except I'm not alone anymore.

"Hey! I'm Devon! I'm seven!" One of 's kids comes over.

"Shadow, I'm twelve." I tell him back.

"Daddy! Shadows twelve! This is his first reaping!"

"Im sorry to hear that son, but I've got a deal for him. Shadow what do you say if you make it out of this reaping, you come live with us?"

"Dad!" The older girls yells. But her dad just laughs.

"Can I really?" I say, tears of happiness spilling down my face.

"Of course, after the reaping you come find us and we will go home alright?"

"Alright!"

"Do you know how to sign in Shadow?" Mr. Odonnel asks. I look around and see that we're already at the reaping.

"No, not really." I say feeling embarrassed.

"Bianca, why don't you take him with you and show him how and get him in place."

"Fine. Lets go kid." I give a thank you to Mr. Odonnel, and then follow the older girl to the sign in table. We don't have to wait long because most people have already signed in, when I get to the table Bianca tells me to give the peacekeeper my hand and I do. She pricks it and blood starts dripping out. Bianca then leads me away.

"Why do they need our blood?" I ask Bianca.

"No idea kid, now go stand there with the other 12 year olds. Good luck." She says before she disappears into the crowd. I go and stand among the other 12 year olds, and not long after the escort climbs the stage.

"Welcome, welcome, to the beginning of the 56th annual Hunger Games.." I tune her out, I'm to distracted by the events of this morning to pay attention. I can't believe I'm getting a family! All the kids seem nice except for..

"Bianca Odonnel!" Of course! As soon as I get a family, one of them gets ripped away. I wonder if Mr. Odonnel will still want me..

"Shadow Faxmere!" No! This can't be happening! I'm only twelve, it was my first reaping. This isn't happening. I'm brought back into reality as a peacekeeper picks me up and carries me to the stage, as I cry into he shoulder. When he finally sets me down on stage, I put my hands in front of my face so no one can see my tears.

"Shadow dear, do you think you could come out and shake hands with your fellow tribute?" I slowly remove my hands from my face and slowly nod. This is the first time I see Bianca since I was reaped, and she two has tears streaming down her face, with such a lost expression on her face. Just when I find a family, me and one of my future sisters are shipped off to The Hunger Games. I hate this world.

**Bianca Odonnel (15) **

I mean I barely know the kid, but he's only twelve. Plus my father was planning on adopting him, so had we not been reaped, we could have been quite close, considering he would have been the oldest of my fathers adopted kids. See my mother died when I was young, and ever since my father has adopted children "to fill the hole in his heart" but really all it's doing it is putting us in debt and making me take out more tesserae, resulting in me sitting in this room right now.

"Bianca! I can't help but feel like this is my fault.." My father says as he enters the justice building room, followed by my five adopted siblings. I want to tell him that it's all his fault, but no point in upsetting him.

"It's not your fault dad, the odds just weren't in my favour." This seems to be make him feel a bit better.

"Bia, your going to help Shadow right?" My baby brother Marc asks. My whole family looks at me with hopeful eyes, even my father.

"Ugh, fine. Yes I'll do the best I can!" All the kids squeal with joy and my father looks at me and thanks me.

"Alright kids. Whose first to say bye to Bianca?" All the kids rush over at once, but my little sister Angel manages to get to the front of the line. I pick her up and squeeze her tight.

"Be good for dad until I'm home right?"

"Of course! I'm an Angel!" We both laugh at her pun.

"Bye Angel, love you!" Tears stream down both our faces as she gives me one last hug.

"Bye Bianca. Come home!" She gets down and runs over to bury her face in my father. Leaving room for Marie to crawl up.

"Being the oldest, you're going to have to take my place for a while and help dad ok? That is until I get home!" I say as I hug her too. I go down the line, Devon, Marc and finally Maddie until all my siblings have had their turn to say goodbye. I cry more each time a new kid climbs up into my lap, and by the time my father comes to say goodbye I'm all out of tears.

"Bianca I'm so sorry for this life, you deserve better hunny, you really do. But I know you won't go down without a fight! Lets bring home district 12 another victor huh? Oh and about Shadow.."

"It's ok dad, I'll look after him."

"I know you will hunny, it's just, the kids probably never had a family, and I don't want his last few days on earth to be spent alone."

"I understand dad. Love you! See you in a few weeks! Say how about when I get back we adopt a new kid?" My father chuckles.

"Love you Bianca, but I think we have enough." My father kisses me on the forehead and then he's gone, all the kids following him like a pack of lost ducks.

A few minutes later a peacekeeper appears at the door to take me to the train. He leads me out of the room and we walk down the hall until we stop at a similar door to mine. The peacekeepers opens it and retrieves Shadow, whose obviously been crying. We start to walk again and Shadow begins to cry again. I grab his hand and give it a reassuring squeezes. When he looks up at me I give him a reassuring smile. With his other hand he wipes the tears away and the two of us walk to the car that will take us to the train, hand in hand. Neither of us smile, but we both put on our best determined looks for the cameras. Only when the door closes on the train do I release his hand. With a small smile he looks up at me and whispers "Thanks sis."

**REAPING'S ARE DONE! YAY! Anyways poll going up on my profile for favourite characters so go vote! Im going to ask for you to not just vote your own character, it's ok to vote for your character, but vote for someone else to! Thanks to all the reviewers btw! **


	14. Train Rides Part One

**Ortona Mayce (D1) (17) **

It was just my mother who came to say goodbye to me, after all she's the only one who actually likes me. After that I was taken to the train. As I rode through district one, everyone cheered my name, but not one person cheered for Gemrow. I feel bad for the kid, but he's going to have to die so I don't let it get to me. When we get the train I walk right on, not even bothering to wave to my district. Gem on the other hand has to be dragged into the train by our escort.

"Hurry along son." She says as she finally manages to pull him in.

"I just wanted to see my district one more time.." He says.

"Mhm. Well who's up for a tour?" The escort almost squeals.

"Fine. Find your own way around." She says when neither of us reply, disappearing through the nearest door.

"Where do you think your going?" I say as my fellow tribute starts to walk off.

"Food." Is his only response, and then he too disappears though a random door. Well, mines well find something to do, I think as I push open a random door. But instead of finding a hall like I expected, I find a single room, with a giant tv on the wall and couches and chairs lining the walls. I walk over and plop myself down on a chair and grab the remote sitting on the side table. I flick on the tv and see the one the only Ceaser Flickerman standing on the famous stage. This years he's dressed in all lime green. It's a horrid colour that resembles ones boogers.

"Welcome ladies and gents, to the beginning of 56th annual Hunger Games!" He shouts and the live audience bursts into cheers.

"Who's ready to get our first glimpse of this years tributes?" This triggers an even louder roar from the audience.

"When we get back from commercial break, we will be going all the way to district one!" The screen cuts to some commercial on a new make up line. I wonder wear Gemrow is, I'm sure he'd love to see this. As if he heard me, not a minute later the escort appears at the door, Gemrow standing right behind her.

"Ortona, there you are! I thought I had lost you!" The escort says as she two plops down in one of the chairs.

"What are you watching?" She says looking at the tv.

"The reapings are about to start." I say in a flat voice.

"Oh my! This is exciting! Gem, why don't you come join us!" She says motioning for Gemrow to sit on one of the couches. Silently he walks over and takes his place staring at the screen.

"Welcome back! Now as promised, lets get this show on the road! Here are the lovely tributes from district one!" Flickerman says as he appears on screen again. The camera cuts to our escort as she stands on stage, white paper in hand.

"That's me!" The escort, whose name I haven't bothered to learn, squeals at the tv. I watch as my escort calls out a name, and I watch as I courageously volunteer and take to the stage looking absolutely freighting. I'd hate to go into the games against me.

"Oh my! Not the usual looking female from district one huh Orcely?" One of the announcers comments.

"No not all, this one looks more along the lines of district two material. I can't wait to see more of her!" The other one responds. Next I watch as Gem gets reaped, and the announcers are in shock that no one volunteers. They too come to the conclusion that the boys must be scared of me, causing a smirk to appear on my face. Next is district two, the girls young, but looks vicious. I'll have to watch her in training to see if she's career worthy. The boy on the other hand, is defiantly career worthy. He's absolutely huge, easily towering over everyone he passes on his way to the stage. Finally someone of real worth, I think as he climbs the stage. Next to come is district three. The girl who's reaped is actually not bad, she's quite muscular. But I really don't get to examine her much because a few seconds after she's reaped, sobs come from Gems area. I look over and notices he's pale as a ghost. He's breathing heavily and pointing at the screen, tears streaming down his face.

"What's wrong dear?" The escort asks, real concern creeping into her voice.

"Anna...Annabelle.." He blurts out.

"You know her?" I ask generally curious, how on earth could someone from district one know someone from district three.

"She's my.. My cousin." He says, pulling his legs to his chest.

"How on earth is that possible? She's from district three?"

"Her dad, my uncle, he was super smart. The Capitol asked him to move to district three so he could become a scientist. She went with him.."

"I'm so sorry dear.." The escort says, tears actually falling down her face.

"Well this is defiantly unexpected.." I say somewhat amused.

"We used to go the the academy together.. She was pretty good." He says, still looking horrified.

"Hmm really? Maybe I can get her to join up with the careers." I point out.

"No!" Gem almost yells, desperation clear in his voice.

"Excuse me?" I say, annoyance in mine.

"Please don't take away the one ally I have.." He pleads. Never in my life have I felt pity before, until now.

"Alright kid, just stay outta my way." I say angrily, not wanting him to catch on to my pity. I promised myself that I wouldn't have any feelings throughout this whole, yet I've only been a tribute for an hour and already that stupid boy has made me broke that promise. I look to the screen and see that I missed a good deal of the reapings. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to see everyone when we get to the Capitol.

**Dayko Kente (D2) (17) **

After parading though the street, we finally get to the train. I climb the steps and turn to give district two one last goodbye before I return as victor. Alexis does the same, flashing the crowd a wicked smile. We both then, turn and enter the train. Being from one of the richest district in Panem, you'd think I would know nice? But nope, as soon as I enter the train I'm blown away with how beautiful the decor is. I don't dwell on it for long though because you know I'm a guy, and decorations are a girl thing. I look over at Alexis expecting to see her just as amazed as I am, but instead I see her gazing at the tv that is mounted on the wall.

"When do the reapings start?" She says, a little to anxiously to the escort.

"Soon dear, wouldn't you much prefer to meet your mentors?" The escort says, obviously already annoyed by the little girl.

"I would." I sternly say before Alexis can respond. The escort motions for us to follow her, as she walks to the nearest door. I follow her immediately, but Alexis throws a small tantrum before coming along. After walking down a few different halls, the escort pushes opens a door revealing a round table with two people sitting at it. I instantly recognize the girl with blonde hair as the girl from the games I watched earlier on today. The boy I also recognize, he won a few years back by impaling everyone he saw with his spear.

"Hello tributes, I am Renosmy. This is Cragin, we are your mentors for this year." The lady mentor says.

"Who's mine?" Alexis says, viciously looking between the two.

"I will be." Cragin says.

"What? No! I don't want a girl mentor!" I shout.

"Dayko, you'll be glad to know that I did not survive my games by chance." Renosmy says bitterly.

"No. You played dead. Now I want Cragin."

"I'm impressed. But unfortunately it has already been decided. I will be your mentor. Now, would you like to go else where to discuss strategy?" She says, an almost amused look on her face.

"Fine." I say through gritted teeth. I follow my mentor though more hallways until we arrive at a small room that only contains a few couches. She sits on and motions for me to sit on the one across from her.

"So, Dayko right?"

"Yes."

"Well Dayko, tell me about yourself."

"Unlike you, I use a weapon that actually makes a mess. A mace to be exact. I am highly skilled with it and can beat anyone in my training academy! Oh yah, and I'm going to win these games." I say, rather confidently. The only response I get is a small nod as Renosmy reaches over and picks up the remote flicking on the tv were the reaping are just beginning.

"I want you to tell me what you think of each tribute." She says, nodding at the tv. I turn to the screen and watch as a rather muscular district one girl climbs the stage.

"Strong. But nothin I couldn't handle." I say.

"The boy?" She says as a boy gets reaped.

"Well he's reaped so he can't be that strong. He's also small and has no muscles." I say as I laugh at the joke of a district one tribute.

"Really? Didn't know it took big muscles to say pull back a bow string? Or even set a trap that could leave you suspended upside down?" Reno says, looking almost angry.

"Yah but he's not going to get far enough to do either of those."

"Maybe I was wrong to pick you. Did you see the two tributes I was up against? That boy wasn't any bigger then the boy that made it to final three." She says standing up.

"Watch the rest of the tributes and right down everything you see that could make them a threat. Don't write nothing for any tribute. Remember Dayko, everyone stands a chance. Come find me when your done." After that she leaves the room. Damn it, I thought I was done with homework I think as I look up to the scream were a rather untraditional district three girl stands.

**Dayta Wilson (D3) (16) **

The voice inside my head has seemed to stop, but really all I've done is said goodbye to my friends and family and boarded the the train. As saddening as saying goodbye was, it was still the best thing ever, only because Caybelle kissed me. She kissed me. She walked right in and planted her lips right on mind. Now I know I have to come home, because I refuse to let that be the last time she kisses me. Since we've got on the train, my fellow tribute has kept her distance. Not really talking to me at all. Right now she's sitting across the room from me, staring out the window at the passing scenery. I think back to what the voice has told me about needing an alliance and decide to try my luck in talking to her.

"Anna?" I say as I near her.

"Annabelle." She corrects.

"Yes, well did you want to form an alliance?" I ask. In response she just chuckles.

"What's so funny?" I say sharply.

"I don't want an alliance, and defiantly not with someone like you." She spits. But before I can retaliate the escort appears.

"Reapings are starting." She sings, coming into the room and flicking on the tv. I settle down in a chair in front of the tv, while Annabelle continues to star out the window seemingly uninterested. That is until they call the call the name of the district one male tribute. Annabelle whips around so fast I didn't think it was humanly possible, staring at the tv as if she just saw a ghost.

"Someone volunteer!" She urges.

"I agree. That boy just looks weak." The escort says with a small chuckle.

"That's my cousin you idiot." Annabelle spits at the escort.

"Dear, how is that even possible?" The escort asks probably not even noticing the venom in Annabelle's voice.

"Long story short, I'm from district one." She says, finally looking away from the tv as no one volunteers for the boy who's apparently her cousin.

"That is just fantastic! Do you have any training? This is so exciting we might have a victor!" The escort squeals.

"I'm going to my room." Annabelle says ignoring the question. But as she walks out I notice one single tear running down her face, poor girl. Even if she does come out on top her cousin will have died.

"Hmmph, well her loss. Oh my a 12 year old volunteer!" The escort squeals, completely forgetting about Annabelle. I look to the screen and see a small district four boy mounting the stage. I wonder why someone so young and so small would volunteer. The girl gets reaped, and she's nothing exciting, I'd say district four is keeping up their reputation as the

weakest career district. The rest of the districts fly by, but only a few catch my attention, like the district nine tributes, and the girl from district 11 refusing to shake her fellow tributes hand. I don't remember any names, but I suppose that's a good thing, since if I want to win, I'll have to kill at least one of the kids I just saw on the screen.

**Kai Azula (D4) (12) **

Like I told them, neither my father or Molly had came to say goodbye, though my mother and Zale and nothing but praise for my performance at the reaping. Each of them said I made myself look older then my young age of 12. Sitting on the train thinking back to that makes me smile. Though the other tributes doesn't seem to be as happy. The dark skinned girl across the room that has been lucky enough to gain the spot as my fellow tribute has been crying since we boarded the train. It's getting rather annoying actually.

"Hey, cut it out. Nobody likes a baby."

"Shut up why don't you? I don't know why your so happy. Your twelve and you just volunteered for The Hunger Games. Are you stupid or something?" She says, wiping the tears from her pretty brown eyes.

"Ha. Stupid? You'll see when I come out as victor! Actually no you'll be dead so you won't see."

"I'll make it longer then you!" She says, the hint of a smile playing on her lips.

"As if. You even trained?"

"Kids, Stop with your bickering, your escort has a headache." The escort whines while rubbing her temple.

"Why don't you go in the other room?" I say sharply.

"I'm your escort, I have to watch you to make sure you don't get into any trouble." She says, obviously bored.

"I think we can handle ourselves." Amarina snickers.

"It's my job." The escort says through gritted teeth, obviously annoyed by the two of us.

"What do tributes normally do on these train rides?" I ask, generally curious.

"Watch the reapings, be good." She says, popping a pill.

"Well can we watch them?" I say nodding to the giant screen mounted on the wall.

"Watch what dear?" Omg I think to myself, how stupid can people be.

"The reapings." I say, ready to snap.

"Oh! Yes! I completely forgot about them!" She says quickly flicking on the tv. I look over at Amarina and role my eyes, she laughs at then looks to the screen. I to look up and see the words District Five appear on the screen. Great I missed all the careers. A small 13 year old gets reaped, a long with a rather intimidating 18 year old, though nothing I couldn't take. District six also produces a rather young girl and an older boy, though this boy looks ten times less intimating. District seven switches it up with a 12 year old boy and an older girl. Though neither tribute looks to be to much competition. District eight I barely notice, and district nine has some sort of cheer going on accompanied by a set of deadly looking tributes. Good for district nine. 10, 11 and 12 really don't surprise, all with your average tribute, and then the reapings are over. I look over to see Amarina's reaction but just like the reaping she's completely blank, this could get annoying.

**So this is where I got in my last SYOT. The train rides will be in 3 chapters incase you haven't figured that out! Who's excited to see the tributes again? I am! And they got to interact with one another! Anyway you guys are dealing making me smile with your reviews, this one has more then my last one, but still a lot of creators aren't reviewing, pretty much guaranteeing their tribute an early death! So REVIEW! Also let me know id the changing of POV is to confusing.**


	15. Train Rides Part Two

When Daphali Tomms got on the train the first thing she did was ask where her room was. After being led through various halls that she couldn't possibly hope to remember, the escort finally ushered her into a room.

"I'll come and collect you when the reapings start dear. Why don't you get some rest." The escort said before closing the door. So that's exactly what Daphali did. She laid in the bed and cried until she eventually fell asleep. Now she was still laying in bed, staring at the ceiling trying to think of a way that she could possibly survive the weeks that lay a head. No one has ever won the games at her age, well at least no one she could remember, and any younger victor that had won had some sort of skill. Though poor Daphali was not good at anything, unless you count writing poetry but she couldn't see how that could help her win the games. She was just starting to loose any shred of hope she had when she heard a loud knock on the door.

"Come in." She said, quickly wiping away the tears that has appeared on her face. To her surprise it wasn't the the escort that opened the door like she expected, but instead a rather muscular boy, who happened to be her district partner.

"Sorry, I thought this was the kitchen." He said retreating into the hall.

"Wait!" She yelled, jumping out of bed.

"Yah?" He said, poking his head in.

"I'm hungry too. Could I come along?"

"Uh, yah I guess." He answered, retreating into the hall again. Daphali couldn't help but smile and run to catch up to him.

"So um what's your name again?" The younger tribute asked.

"Kern." Answered the boy.

"That's a cool name! Do you think you'll win these games?"

"I hope so." He said, pushing open another door with no luck.

"Do you think I stand a chance?"

"I don't know kid, can you fight?"

"No. Not really." Daphali said, feeling hopeless.

"Here's my advice, find an alliance." Said the boy, with a huge grin as he finally pushed opened a door revealing a huge kitchen.

"There you are kids! Are you two hungry? Come sit we were about to eat!" The escort said from the table sitting in the centre of the room. The only other person sitting at the table was a rather older man who both tributes recognized as district fives oldest victor. The two tributes walked over and joined them at the table, just as an avox brang out the meal. Kern dug in without hesitation but Daphali waited for everyone to get theirs before she took her helping.

"Oh my the reapings!" The escort squealed as she looked down at her golden watch. She quickly ordered an avox to turn on the tv that was mounted on the wall. Daphali looked to the screen and saw Ceaser Flickerman as he announced the beginning of the games. Then the reapings begin. She watched in horror as the careers all volunteered, knowing that odds are one of them would kill her. Then she watched as the outer district tributes got reaped, most of them looking like they were about to cry, or in the case of the district nine girl, actually cry. Though she was crying in appreciation of her districts support. Daphali noticed out of all the tributes she looked the smallest, and the weakest. Even the twelve year old district seven boy looked like he could tear her in half. After finishing the meal and politely saying goodnight to her fellow train riders, Daphali excused herself and went back to her room, where she laid in bed and cried until eventually again sleep took over her body.

Staring at the fancy big mirror in her room on the train, Theta tucked a loose strand of her shoulder length black hair behind her ear. Staring at her reflection she realize she did look nearly perfect, but that's to be expected from the mayors daughter. The escort had said dinner would be served soon, but who could eat when you had just been reaped. She continued staring at the mirror, taking in her own features. The most vibrant thing about Theta was her icy blue eyes, who over the years had granted her many of compliments. Deciding she'd had enough of staring at herself she left the room, that had been deemed hers. Walking down the hall the district six girl began to get confused. Every time she passed a door it looked the same as the last, how these people find their way around here was beyond her. Regardless she continued walking down the halls pushing open every door she came upon until, she opened one revealing a certain blonde haired tribute, who characteristically had his nose deep in a book.

"What are you doing?" The 14 year old girl asked, startling the older boy to the point where he threw his book.

"Oh! It's just you." The boy said as a look of relief flashed over his face. The older boy, whose named had been something like Alex, crossed the room and picked up his book. Quickly finding his page and slinking back into his chair.

"I asked you a question." Theta said, annoyed that the boy had just ignored her.

"Oh, uh yes! I'm reading a book obviously." He said, barely glancing at Theta before returning to his book.

"Your boring." Theta said flatly, turning to leave.

"Wait!" The boy hollered, causing Theta to return.

"Are you smart?" He said, peering over his rectangular glasses.

"Well I'm not stupid." Theta said, feeling almost insulted.

"Yes, but are you district three smart?" He said, anxiously.

"What kind of question is that?" The younger girl glared at the older boy, causing him to flinch.

"Uh, just a question. But never mind." Alex quickly said, returning to his novel, ending the conversation.

"Whatever." Theta said, walking out of the room that held her awkward district partner.

Theta continued on down the hall, pushing open every door she passed, occasionally she found a few avox's but other then that she had no luck. The district six tribute quickly became bored, which caused her mind to race. Thinking about her parents, her district, her friends, everything she would never see again. Tears were instantly on her face as she continued to think about everything she had left behind. The next door Theta pushed open, revealed a room with single couch, and a rather small TV, compared to the other ones she'd saw, set on a rather plain wooden desk. Theta entered the small room, and straight away turned on the tv, where a girl was standing on a stage, crying, while the audience yelled out "Rosa!". Theta knew that this was in one of the districts, because the girl on stage that the camera was focusing on looked normal. After the escort quieted down the chants, she moved to one of the glass bowls, selecting a tiny piece of paper and carefully unfolding it. After his name was called, the boy walked rather calmly to the stage where he shook hands with the girl and they were both lead into the building behind them. That's the last thing Theta remembers, because not ten seconds later her eyes closed and the young girl was out like a light.

The district seven tributes were both sitting on the train, in a room the escort called "the living room" though neither tributes were listening to the escort as she rambled on about pointless things. Both tributes were already staring to miss their families, and their districts. Neither tribute held much hope of coming home, not when their was those vicious careers that usually won. Despite the lack of hope, both tributes weren't giving up, and neither would go down without a fight. The girl, Rhymer Wellwood was studying her fellow tribute, for being only 12, the boy had impressive muscles, something that was common in their home district due to the hard work they did. Though her fellow tribute wasn't the only boy in the room she was looking at, the district seven mentor, Alto Hearing just happened to be one of the cutest boys Rhymer had ever seen. She remembered when he won his games, it really wasn't that long ago. He had proved to be a lot smarter then the rest of the tributes, and had out smarted the careers. Now he was staring up at the broadcast that was showing the reapings, as he slowly sipped at a mug of what was probably coffee. As much as Rhymer thought she was confident, when it came to boys she was a nervous wreck. Lucky for her, Alto had also taken a notice to her, and not long after approached his tribute.

"Hey there, Rhymer right?" The mentor said, along with a lopsided grin.

"Yah, your my mentor?" Rhymer replied, looking around nervously, trying to find something to distract her.

"Indeed I am! See I won my games a few years back when..." Alto went into a long story about his noble games, completely oblivious to the fact that the girl he was bragging to had stopped listening. Rhymer's ADHD kicked in as she struggled to pay attention. She was just wondering why the windows didn't break from the pressure of the wind when she felts a strong pressure on her shoulder.

"Hey! You in there!" Alto said as he shook the girls shoulder. Rhymer instantly snapped back to reality, embarrassment clear on her face.

"Uh, yah sorry." She said awkwardly.

"It's ok, I guess my games weren't as exciting as I thought. So tell me about yourself."

"Well, my names Rhymer, but I guess you already know that. I come from district seven, wait you know that to.." Rhymer said feeling flustered.

"Why don't we start with qualities that could help you win the games?" Alto said with a small chuckle, clearly enjoying the awkward conversation.

"OH! Right, well I'm fast, and pretty smart. Oh and I can take down my older brothers." Rhymer replied, feeling quite proud.

"Your cute you know?" Alto said flashing the district seven girl his lopsided grin.

"Well thanks.." Rhymer said looking at the ground

"Well I'm going to get something to eat. I'll be back in a few minutes, want anything?" Alto said, turning to leave.

"No thank you." Rhymer said, still feeling embarrassed. Rhymer finally looked up after she heard the door shut, and noticed that the younger boy she had be watching earlier, Beecher, she thought his name was, was glaring at her.

"Can I help you?" Rhymer asked, her confidence rushing back since the cute boy had left the room.

"He's my mentor too. I don't want you getting all the sponsors just because your pretty." The young boy said, and for being such a young age he did look quite intimidating

"You know very well that he can't treat me any better then you. The capitol wouldn't allow it." She said.

"People cheat. I'm just saying, no lovey dovey, got it?"

"As if I have to listen to you, I wish you good luck in The Games."

"Whatever. I don't like you, but if I don't win I expect you to bring home the victory!"

"I will, promise me you'll do the same?"

"Promise." With that both the district seven tributes returned to their thoughts, both knowing that though they may not be to fond of eachother, they did have one win thing in common; both tributes wanted district seven to win, and both tributes would do anything to make sure that happens.

Damian Dixon stood off to the side, of a rather large kitchen as he watched the avox's prepare what would be his dinner. He had no idea how he had ended up here, but it probably had something to do with the amazing smell that was drifting around the room. He had never experienced such an entrancing smell, and since the avox's didn't seem to mind, he decided he would stay there until dinner was ready. He watched as they all bustled around the room, stirring different things, throwing random things in the air. He had no idea how they could do it, but in all the bustle not one drop was spilt anywhere. It wasn't long before the food started being placed on the plates, and Damien knew it was his time to go. He exited the kitchen and walked all the way down the hallway before he pushed opened a door, revealing a beautiful table set. He took his place at the very end and waited for the rest of the group to show up. The first to come in was Damien's assigned mentor, though he couldn't remember her name, he recognized her due to her old age. She had to be at least 60 years old, and she hobbled around with a broken cane.

"Hello dear!" She said politely as she took her seat. Not long after a younger man walked in, the pretty girl who was Damien's district partner tagging along. They both took their seats as the escort came barreling in.

"Oh my, your all already here? Very good everyone!' She said, with a teacher tone. The escort took her place just as the food was brought in, and there was lots of food. Plate after plate, bowl after bowl was served. Damien of course knew that the five people at the table could never eat all of this, but still as soon as it was set down everyone dug in.

To Damien's surprise by the end of the meal they had made quite a large dent in the food, and only a small portion of it was left. The avox's quickly came in and offered cake, but everyone had all ready filled themselves with dinner. After some more small chit chat the escort announced it would be time to watch the reapings. Damien's stomach was instantly in knots. He didn't want to see his killer, he rather it be surprise. Regardless he was still ushered into a small room and was sat down on a couch, directly adjacent to the tv. He watched as tribute after tribute was reaped. It was a pretty average year, a group of bloodthirsty careers, the only difference was there were two huge careers, instead of the normal one. The outer district were the same as ever. Most tributes stood no chance, but their were a few Damien pegged as competitors, especially the tributes from district nine. Soon the reapings were over, and both district eight tributes were asked what they thought of the competition. To Damien's surprise, the girl, his fellow tribute, instantly piped up and declared that she could take on everyone of those tributes. This caused Damien to let out a small chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" The girl, Yarnn, spit in his direction.

"Oh nothing, I just find it interesting that someone of your size thinks she could take on someone like that district one girl." Damien said back, not looking away from her deadly stare.

"You'll see what I mean when I slit your little.."

"That's quite enough Yarnn!" Her mentor says, cutting her off.

"I think it's time for all of us to get a good night sleep." The escort says. Everyone agreed and not long after both the tributes were back in their beds. Though neither tribute slept for quite a while, because as much as they both keep calm on the outside, both of the tributes are scared to death on the inside.

**Who can tell me what's different about this chapter? Thoughts? If I get a some GOOD reviews, I may give a sneak peak of the arena, not the next chapter but the one after that! **

**Poll Results So Far: **

**1st Kai Azula **

**Tied for 2nd Rosa Parks Fernfield, Gwenith Field Bread, Bandit Lee Highland **

**The rest only have one or no votes. So please if you haven't already, GO VOTE! :) **


	16. Train Rides Part Three

**District Nine**

On the district nine train both tributes were locked away in their separate bedrooms, both lost in their thoughts. The boy tribute, Gwenith was currently laying in bed as he recalled the events of the day. As much as he wanted to trust his district in their high hopes for him and his fellow tribute, he just couldn't bring himself to believe he stood any shot in The Hunger Games. He had never even held a weapon, let alone used one to kill someone. Before he could loose any more hope, he heard a knock in the door, followed by the escort barging in his room.

"No point sulking in your room boy. Why don't you come out and watch the recaps? They've already begun." She says as she motioned to the door.

"I think I'll just say in here..." Gwenith began, but was quickly cut off.

"Let me reword that, get out here and watch the reapings. Now." The escort said as she grabbed the district nine boy and pulled him out of the room. The two walked down a series of confusing hallways, before they entered a large room where a girl sat in the corner with an older woman, on the other side of the room a man sat alone on a couch staring at the tv where the rest of the tributes were being reaped.

"That's your mentor. Go say hello!" The escort said as she nudged the suddenly nervous boy.

"Uh, hello." Gwenith said as he walked over and sat next to the older man.

"Oh hello! Gwenith right? I'm Coren, I won the 39th hunger games!" The man said, sounding a little too excited.

"That would explain why I don't remember you." Gwenith said, as he awkward looked at the television screen.

"Well! How about we talk a little about you? Got any special skills?"

"Well other then the fact that I'm a farmer and farmers are awesome, no not really. Well I guess I'm pretty strong and..."

"Good! Strength is very important! You're farmer you say?"

"As if! He just works in the grain factory! Never been in a field his whole life!" A girl, who Gwenith happened to recognize as his district partner, said as she suddenly appeared out of no where. The girl she was talking to seemingly disappeared.

"Oh hello Rosa! Where did Haysley go?" Gwenith's mentor asked before he got the chance to defend himself.

"She went to check on dinner. She asked me to find out if me and Gwenith here were going to be working together?" Rosa asked, shooting a questioning glance at Gwenith.

"Sure!" Gwenith said, completely forgetting that his new ally had just insulted him.

"Great! We should get to know each others strengths then?" Rosa suggested.

"How about we leave that for dinner, why don't the two of you sit and watch the rest of the reapings. I need to go have a little talk with Haysley." Gwenith's mentor said as he got up to leave. As soon as he left his spot on the couch Rosa quickly took it, and the two district nine tributes watched closely as the reapings played on. The two discussed each tribute and their level of danger, and by the time supper rolled around the two had already developed a small bond, a bond that would only get deeper as time went on. Little did they know that the little talk Coren was having with Haysley was about exactly what was happening. Coren feared that the two would get too close, and that would just make it harder when the time came for the two to separate. Coren had never been so right in his life.

**District 10**

Meanwhile on the district ten train, the tributes were not being as friendly with each other, well at least Bandit wasn't. Despite Arion's many attempts to talk to her, she was just to shy to keep a conversation going, giving Arion the impression she wasn't interested in talking. So the two tributes sat in silence, that was until the escort came in and started babbling on about all the latest fashions and what not of the Capitol. Neither tributes were paying much attention, but the escorts non stop babbling was getting on both their nerves. Finally Bandit had enough.

"Shut up alright? No one cares about your stupid Capitol!" She yelled at the escort, who suddenly had a look of horror on her eyes. Without a word the escort left the room, tears falling down her face.

"Finally! Peace and quiet again!" Arion said giving Bandit a big grin.

"I like the quiet too." Bandit said quietly.

"So you do talk to me. Bandit right?"

"Yes, your name was quite hard, what was it again?"

"Aurelius. But call me Arion!"

"Right." Bandit replied.

"So how come I've never seen you around school?" Arion asked.

"Well I mostly just help out around the farm, no need to go to school if you just plan on being a rancher your whole life." Bandit replied.

"You've never thought of being anything more then a rancher?" Arion asked, confusion clear in his voice.

"Nope! I love the farm! I'd ride my horse all day if I could."

"It must be so cool to own a farm."

"Oh, your one of those city folks!"

"I guess you could say that.."'Arion said avoiding the topic of him being homeless.

"I'm just excited to see the Capitol! Aren't you?" Arion asked when it was clear Bandit wasn't going to reply.

"Kind of I guess, but I'd do anything to be at home." Bandit said, her voice wavering on the word "home".

"I'm guessing that every tribute has that in common." Arion said giving her a hopeful grin.

"Except those damn careers." Bandit spat, feeling disgusted even by the thought of them.

"What do you say this year we make sure one of those monsters doesn't come out as victor huh?" Arion said, accompanied by a sly grin.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Bandit said with a hopeful look.

"I got a plan of course! But we'll worry 'bout that later. For now what do you say we enjoy this delicious food?"

"You know for a city folk, your alright!" Bandit said as she went to join Arion at the table.

That's because I'm not a city folk Arion thought as he dug into the heaping pile of food he had piled on his plate.

District 11

"Manners are important young lady, I think the escort here would agree!" Coy Farley said as he glared at the young 14 year old girl as she again displayed no knowledge of simple manners.

"Who cares about manners when were both going to be dead in a week!" Acey shot back, annoyed by the lanky 17 year old.

"No tribute of mine will be rude." The escort sneered at the unmannered little girl.

"Oh fuck off and eat your meal. I don't care what either of you think!" Acey said, getting extremely annoyed at the two older people who were sitting with her. Both those people were wearing a face of horror as these cruel words left the young girls mouth.

"What happened to you to make you so, so cruel?" Coy asked. Acey cringed as the memories of her parents death flashed through her mind. The rest of the meal passed by with nothing but awkward silence. Coy was well aware he had struck a nerve but had a difficult time finding it himself to feel sorry. He really was a nice guy, but if someone pissed him off, they had better look out.

"Well, does anyone have room for dessert?" The escort asked as the avox took away the last plate. In response both tributes just shook their head.

"Me either! How about we go find your mentors and watch the reapings?" The escort said as she got up and motioned the tributes to follow. Reluctantly they both did. Acey was pulling up the rear, and every once in a while she would step on the back of Coy's shoes, just to piss him off. The first few times Acey was granted a death stare from the older tribute, but after a few more tries he began to get sick of it.

"You cut that out you little.." Coy said as he turned around and raised his right hand, but before he could deliver the punch, and very tall, dark skinned man was upon him, holding back his arm.

"It's not polite to hit a lady." He said as he pushed Coy up against the wall.

"I wasn't actually going too!" Coy pleaded.

"The names Crane, and yours is Acey right?" The man said as he extended his hand to the younger district 11 tribute. Acey nodded in return.

"Well I'm going to be your mentor! Come let's go find Crecilia." Crane said as he led the two tributes down the hall. The one thing both the tributes had noticed was the escort seemingly disappeared. A few minutes, and many different hallways later the two district 11 tributes, along with one of their mentors finally came to a room in which Crane called the living room. A very tall, older woman sat at a table, along with the district 11 escort.

"Ah, there you two are! I assume that we are all friends again?" The escort asked.

"Yes ma'am." Coy replied.

"Good boy. Now Coy why don't you come over and meet your mentor, her names Crecilia!" The escort said as she motioned for Coy to sit down. Of course the goody goody did.

"Why don't we go sit on that couch over there so we can chat a bit?" Acey's mentor said.

"Sure why not." So the two walked over and sat on the couch, Crane flicking on the tv.

"I can tell already your very strong willed and determined, but do you have anything else that might get you through these games?"

"I'm cute!" Acey said putting on her biggest smile.

"Yes that might work for sponsors, if you can hold your tongue. But I'm talking about something that can get you a higher training score?"

"Well I've never touched a weapon, but with what I've been through I think I have it in me to kill."

That's extremely important. I've seen tributes with training scores ten and up go down early just because they couldn't force them self to kill. But that's enough of this talk. Why don't we take a break and watch some reapings." Crane suggested. Acey decided she liked her mentor, he never pushed on the topic of what she'd been through, and he seems pretty laid back, now hopefully he knows what he's doing with sponsors, the girl thought as she watched a brute girl volunteer from one.

**District 12**

As soon as the the district 12 tributes got on their train, both when right to their rooms to morn the loss of their lives. Both tributes were well aware of their tiny chance at survival, and with district 12's reputation, both tributes were destined to go down early. In fact other then meals and reapings neither tribute left their rooms much, that was until their escort had excitedly told them that they would be arriving in the Capitol soon. Both tributes rushed out of their room eager to get a glimpse of the big city. Though to both their disappointments the escort had called them early and they wouldn't be there for a bit yet. Though they were both still upset, both tributes decided to wait in the dinning room, instead of locked away by themselves.

"How you holding up?" The older Bianca asked her younger fellow tribute Shadow.

"I just can't stop thinking about what good have been." The young tribute said. With a loud sigh Bianca replied.

"There's no point dwelling on that now, the past is the past. Your either going to have to grow up and fight, or die. Your choice." Shadow was visually taken back by Bianca's sudden outburst, but before he could respond the escort announced they were almost to the Capitol. Confirming her words was the sudden blackout that was caused by the train entering the tunnel that lead to the Capitol. Instantly both tributes faces were glued to the window as they got their first glimpse of the marvellous city that held so many vicious people.

"It's..it's beautiful!" Bianca said as she took in all the tall skyscrapers and the funky people that walked the streets.

"It's sure is! Much better then the scummy place the two of you call home!" The escort said to the tributes, though it was the drunk mentor to respond.

"Hey Effie, that's my home too, you watch what you say." He slurred out.

"Yes, well I speak the truth Haymitch. Please, clean yourself up before exciting the train." She said as she walked over to the door of the now stopped train. Both tributes were amazed at the reaction they got as people recognized them as tributes. People were screaming and shoving all just to get a better look at the poorest districts tributes. Both tributes wondered how they reacted with districts like one and two.

"Come over here children." Effie said as she opened the door.

"Welcome to the Capitol!" Both tributes stumbled out and were instantly blinded by the flashing lights, and they were both deaf from the screaming. Effie locked onto both of their arms and pulled them through the thick crowd. Shadow was dazed and couldn't even speak, but Bianca was smart enough to try and answer some of the people's questions.

"Rumour has it that's your younger brother?" One of them yelled at her, causing an idea to come to mind. Two tributes, brother and sister, both in the same games? Well it's unheard of, never happened! Who wouldn't want to sponsor a girl who was just trying to protect her younger brother? The Capitol would eat this up, and even though it wasn't entirely true, Bianca was confident she could pull it off. It's not as if bigger lies haven't been pulled off in the Capitol before.

**WELCOME TO THE CAPITOL! Ahh Effie and Haymitch how I love you! Anyways so a lot of family in these games, I mean two cousins and "a brother and a sister". Who's excited for the games to start? Here's a layout of how things are going to go: Next chapter is the parade, then we have probably three chapters of training (maybe 4) and then interviews and then THE GAMES! Wooo-HOOO! Get reviewing because I still can't decide on a victor!**


	17. Tribute Parade

The head game maker sat in his special balcony with the rest of the game makers as they waited for the parade to start. Currently, they were all paying close attention to the screen in front of them as they watched a small, black lizard run through their now finished arena. It ran through one of the tunnels as if something was chasing it, though all the game makers knew that wasn't the case, since only the small mutations had be released into the underground cave. The lizard ran through the tunnel until it arrived at a very large, room like cave, that held the cornucopia. It ran past the cornucopia, and hid under one of the 24 chairs that were arranged in a semi circle at the back of the room.

"Well, the arena sure does look good!" One of the game makers said as the screen turned black, indicating the parade was about to start.

"Imagine what it will look like with all the tributes!" Said another.

"And the mutts!" This caused all the game makers in the room to burst into laughter.

"Silence! It's about to start!" The head game maker said. Right on key the giant doors of the remake centre opened up and district one strolled out.

Both tributes were dressed as Capitol citizens. The boy had his whole body dyed purple and was wearing a bright blue tux with a red bow tie. The girl was also dyed a funky colour, though she was a lighter purple and was dressed in a bright yellow knee high dress. For a big muscled girl, her stylist did a great job of making her gorgeous. Thanks to the mics that had been planted in the chariot, the head gamemakers could here everything they were saying.

"Wave Gem." Ortona said to her younger counterpart.

"Why? Your not." He said back.

"Im not a puny little boy, now wave." She snorted.

"Why do you even care?"

"I don't! Whatever, die! See if I care!" The older tribute said as she continued to send threatening looks at the crowd, and of course the crowd was loving it. Though the conversation ended there, the head game maker did note that Gemrow started to wave at the crowd, causing them to go wild for the handsome young district one tribute.

Next to come out were the vicious looking pair from district two. Both tributes were wearing matching blood red roman toga's with matching blood red centurion hats. Both careers were wielding their weapons of choice, though they were both fake, to the crowd they looked deadly real. The girl, Alexis, was slicing the air with a big machete that appeared to have blood dripping from it. The tall and muscular, 17 year old Dayko had a spiked mace resting on his shoulder, and if you looked close enough, it appeared there was still brain matter covering the end of the mace.

"For a girl, you look pretty deadly. I sure wouldn't wanna be a tribute from a poorer district." Snickered Dayko.

"Way do you mean for a girl? You ogor!" The younger girl snapped.

"You better watch what you call me, or before you know it, it will be your brain on my mace."

Without a word Alexis swung her machete at the older boy, smacking him right in the gut. After recovering from his shock, he swung his mace right at the younger girls head, but the short girl easily ducked it and stabbed her machete right at Dayko's throat, coming in contact.

"Your dead." She said with a laugh. Dayko just grunted and ignored the girl, causing Alexis to laugh more.

Right behind district two, were the tributes from three. Both were dressed in matching black skin tight outfits that had small, multi coloured squares that reminded the head gamemaker of computer chips. Though neither of the tributes are talking to each other, Census noticed that the district one male was starring at the district three girl, until she noticed. When she did finally did notice, they each gave other a sad smile and small wave before returning their attention to pleasing the crowd.

"Tobia?" Census said, getting the attention of one of his fellow game makers.

"Yes sir?" The younger game maker said back.

"Find out if Gemrow Nebette and Annabelle Green have any previous connections will you?" The head game maker ordered. The younger game maker happily complied and seconds later he looked up from his phone and informed Census of the family bond between the two.

"Cousins eh? Well this will be interesting." Census replied.

Another tribute that sparked interest among the Capitol was the young volunteer from district four, for a twelve year old he did have quite a bit of muscle, though Census was sure that the older girl beside him could take him on. The young career was wearing a loose turquoise shirt and a pair of aqua blue trousers. On his head he had a crown made of complete seaweed and in his hand he held a plastic trident. The light, brown skinned girl beside him was dressed in a simple, shimmering blue and green sequinned toga. It was simple but it made the small 15 year old look much older then her age.

"You look good." Kai Azula informed his older counter part. Even from his high stand, Census could see the young girl blush.

"Yah, well you look ridiculous!" Amarina said.

"You don't like these pants?" Kai said as he lifted up his blue trousers. Kai got a small giggle out of his older fellow tribute. Amarina didn't notice, but an excited fan threw one of his roses at the young girl, only his aim wasn't the best and it was heading right for the young district four tributes head. But before the rose could hit the girl, Kai's trident spead past the girl and caught the rose between two of its spikes. Kai then dropped to his knees and presented the rose to the older girl in a very gentlemen like fashion.

"Thank you." The girl said, cheeks the colour of a tomato. The younger boy winked at her, but district four was soon temporarily forgotten as the next chariot rolled out.

Surprisingly district five did not follow the usual of basing their outfits on their district, instead the male tribute, Kern Rankline, was dressed in a ripped military outfit, giving the illusion that he just got out of battle. The girl, Daphali Tomms, was dressed in a big shouldered, long grey dress that went all the way to the floor of the chariot. Census was not impressed with district fives stylist, and vowed to have a small talk with them.

"I hate this stupid dress." The young girl complained as she almost tripped over the long dress. Kern just blankly stared on. Daphali let out a loud puff as her district partner ignored her once again. Overall district five did not go over well with the Capitol.

District six's outfits were a lot more put together. The boy, Alex Flynn was dressed as a train engineer complete with a blue hat that produced smoke steam just like a train would. On the other side of the chariot, the small girl with the icy blue eyes, Theta Ivory, was dressed as a train stewardess that would serve the train passengers. Census was much more impressed with district six, compared to what he was of district five, and the Capitol seemed to agree. There was something about the young 14 year old district six tribute that engaged everyone who laid eyes on her. Maybe it was her icy blue eyes that caught everyone's attention, but whatever it was, it was working for her, because she was among the highest of the outer district on the favourites list.

"Sorry if I offended you on the train." The blonde haired, blue eyed district six boy told his fellow tribute.

"Alright." The younger tribute said.

Boring! Census thought as he skipped to district seven.

District seven was an interesting combination, the young 12 year old Beecher was completely covered in paper, and the girl, Rhymer, was dressed as district seven's usual tree. Another district Census would have to talk to about their lack of creativity. It was obvious that they didn't do a good job because the citizens were bored of them before the next chariot came out.

"Well, district seven isn't off to a very good start." The 17 year old district seven tribute said to her younger partner.

"Well at least you got your boyfriend to get you sponsors." The 12 year old shot back.

"Alto is not my boyfriend!" Rhymer almost yelled back.

"Whatever." The young boy said.

Census skipped them again. No wonder the Capitol favoured the careers, the outer districts were just so boring.

Next up was district eight, the girl, Yarnn Talsberry, was dressed in an over sized hideous dressed that made the already small girl, look even smaller. The dress looked like it had been made by a three year old, with a bunch of different coloured material sewn together. It truly was hideous. Damien Dixon, the male tribute from district eight was dressed in a matching, overly large suit that also looked like Census's new born baby had made it himself. The stylist sure were doing a crappy job this year.

"Stupid Capitol." Census immediately payed more attention to the 15 year old girl. A tribute that was willing to voice their dislike for the Capitol could be dangerous. Yarnn Talsberry needed to be kept under close watch.

Soon again Census got bored and switched to the next chariot where a rather fierce looking pair of district nine tributes stood. District nine hadn't had a victor in years, but the look on the two tributes face said that they were here to change that. Even with the annual farmers costume, that pair looked to be serious contenders. Good for district nine. Both tributes were being good little tributes by smiling and waving at the audience. The Capitol just adored them. Census wouldn't be surprised if they were right behind the careers on the favourites list. Speaking of the favourites list.

"Tobia? Do you have that favourites list?" Census asked his younger fellow game maker.

"Give me a minute sir." Tobia replied, as Census turned his attention back to the parade.

"This actually isn't so bad!" Gwenith Field Bread said to his fellow tribute.

"Kind of fun." Rosa agreed. Census decided he liked the tributes from district nine, and hoped that the Capitol citizens would share his fondness.

"Got it sir." Tobia said as district ten pulled out.

"Who's winning?" Census asked with a small devious grin, he knew exactly who was the favourite.

"Ortona Mayce." Bingo. Of course the vicious looking district one brute would be on top.

"Anyone even close?" Census asked.

"Actually district two isn't very far behind at all." Tobia said matter of fact like.

"Really? Boy or girl?" Census replied, curiosity obvious in his voice.

"Well their both pretty close, but since Alexis's beat Dayko in their fake fight just minutes ago, she has pulled a head."

"Interesting. By the end of the chariot rides I want the top five tributes profiles in my hand." Census ordered.

"Yes sir."

Census looked back at the parade and noticed he had missed district ten and eleven. Crap, now he actually had to watch the recaps. He tried to look as far as he could, but all he could really tell was that the district ten boy was wearing some sort of top hat. Oh well, Census thought as he focused his attention on the two district twelve tributes. Another disappointing district, both tributes were dressed as the average coal miners, each with a plastic pick-axe in their hand. The boy, Shadow, was clutching the older girls hands like his life depended on it, and the girl had an arm around the younger boy.

"Tobias?"

"Yes sir, the profiles are just printing."

"Yes thank you, but district twelve? Prior relations?"

"No sir. After district three and one, I checked all the tributes and none of them appeared to know each other, other then three and one."

"Weird. I guess that girl is just caring."

"Must be. Here are those profiles you asked for."

"Thank you. Well that is all, you may go now." Tobia nodded in return.

"Rest of you too, our job is done here." Census told the group of game makers. The game makers all got up and filed out to get a good night sleep before the training would begin the next day. After the last game maker left Census picked up the pile of profiles on his desk. On the top of the pile was Ortona Mayce, but Census already knew she would be here. The next two were district two's tribute, again not surprising Census since Tobia had just told him the top three. To Census's surprise it was the twelve year volunteer from four who harboured the number four spot. Census had barely taken notice of the boy, but obviously the Capitol had. Census quickly read that Rosa Parks held the number five spot before he piled up the stack of papers and headed home so he too could get a good nights rest before the big day.

**So there's your Capitol favourites, as for your guys favourites, Kai Azula was the official winner. So congrats to the creator of him! Anyways I have a problem were I randomly switch between present and passed tense third person, so if there's a couple mistakes I'm sorry. Summers in a few days and I'm hoping to get my beta back! Please review, because the bloodbath is so close, and it'd be a shame if your tribute died on the first day. Also I saw this cool idea where the writer of an SYOT gave each tribute a theme song and put it on their profile, so I'm probably going to end up doing that. So check my profile for a theme song list though I'm not sure when it's going up, also if you have any ideas for songs for any tributes please leave it in a review or pm me. Thanks guys!:) **


	18. Training Day One

After barely getting any sleep thanks to nerves, all 24 of the tributes made their way down to the training centre, were they stood in a circle around a tall muscular woman who's name most tributes had already forgotten. Usually the careers all stood in a group off to the side during the head trainers speech, but this year was different. The boy from district one, Gemrow, immediately ran over to the girl from district three, Annabelle, where they had a very heart wrenching reunion that made the more caring game makers tear up. The girl from one, Ortona stood by herself near the back, and it was quite obvious she was sizing up everyone else in the room. District two stood somewhat together, but neither were paying attention to the speaker in the middle. The girl, Alexis was also sizing up everyone else in the room, as she stood with an evil grin covering her face. Every tribute who made eye contact with the young careers cringed as she licked her lips and winked at them. Dayko, on the other hand, hadn't taken his eye off the big, spiked mace that hung on the wall on the weapons side of the room. Every tribute that followed his stair also cringed. It was obvious that the presence of district two was making almost every other tribute uncomfortable. Finally, district four, if you could consider them careers, were standing together, but neither made any attempt at standing with the other careers as they intently listened to the trainer.

"23 of you will be dead in a matter of weeks, I better not keep you from training time. Go ahead." The head trainer announced. But before anyone could move, another female voice called out.

"Anyone who gets a training score of nine or up has a chance to join the careers. If you do get a nine, look at me during your interview and I will give you a thumbs up or thumbs down. You can figure out what that means. That is all." Ortona Mayce made many game makers mouths drop as she made this astonishing announcement, as many of the tributes smiled as they realized they actually had a chance, but district two was not nearly as happy with Ortona's plan.

"What's that all about?" Dayko said as he approached Ortona, Alexis trailing behind.

"Yah! Who's says you get to pick who's in the careers?" Yelled the young district two career.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. I can see that both of you are fighters, as long as your good with weapons, your in." Ortona said, only half paying attention as she picked up a long, curved sword. Dayko instantly smiled as he went to pick up his mace, ready to impress the obvious leader of the pack, but Alexis wasn't so content on letting it go.

"Who do you think you are district one? Coming in here assuming your the leader! You probably can't even use that thing!" Alexis spit at the older female career.

"Here's the deal, you get a higher training score then me, you be leader, and you can decide who joins. If not, we stick with my plan." Ortona said, dismissing the younger girl.

"Fine. But what about district four?" Alexis questioned.

"They will be the same rules as everyone else, nine and up, or no. Now please, leave me be so I can show all these weaklings how they'll die." Ortona said, not bothering to hide her annoyance. The younger girl left without a word.

Ortona knew she didn't really need to scare the other tributes, her size alone would do that. But what she really wanted to do was observe. She wanted to see who might actually stand a chance at making it in to the careers. First she started with district two. Dayko was right beside her as he wielded his mace with surprising speed. Ortona had little doubts he'd score higher then a nine. Alexis also was quite impressive as she ran across the gauntlet, machete in hand, beheading all the dummies that jumped in front of her. District two, would be joining Ortona. Just out of curiosity Ortona looked around the room for fellow district one representative, and not surprisingly he was with his district three cousin, Annabelle or something her name was. They were currently at the knife throwing station were Annabelle looked to be teaching Gem how to throw. With one throw Ortona knew he wasn't any good, but to her surprise when Annabelle threw one, it landed just of the centre of the target. It's a shame Ortona had promised to leave the girl alone. Next on Ortona's list of potential careers, was the pair from district nine. After quickly surveying the room she spotted the pair together. Unfortunately they were not show casing any hidden talents, instead they were at the edible plants station, laughing as if they weren't about to die. Ortona was not the type to deal with preppy people so she quickly moved on. No one else and really caught her interest so she just looked at who was on the weapons part of the gym. Currently the district ten girl was talking to a trainer, no clear weapon in her hand, the boy from her district was by Gem at the knife throwing station, surprisingly, he wasn't half bad, though he didn't compare to Annabelle. The young volunteer from four was battling a trainer with a sword, and appeared to be winning. Maybe he was good enough to be a career, Ortona vowed to keep an eyes on him. The non talkative older boy from five was wrestling a trainer, a pretty even match from what Ortona could see. Both district seven tributes were at the spear station, but they were keeping a safe distance from each other, either they didn't like each other, or they didn't want people to know they were aligned. Either way, Ortona would keep an eye on them. Finally the last person on the weapons half was the young girl from district eleven, and what she had in her hand, was something Ortona had never seen before.

* * *

"It's mini crossbow. Fixed so that you can fire three bolts before you have to reload. It's new to the games." The trainer told the small district eleven girl.

"Will it be at the cornucopia?" Acey asked.

"I can't guarantee it will be in the games." He said.

"It will be if I show I'm good with it?" She somewhat asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well are you good?" The trainer asked with a wink.

"I don't know! I've never used the thing!" Acey barked.

"We'll let me show you.."

"I can do it myself! Just get out of my way." Acey said as she pointed the single handed crossbow at the nearest target, fumbling for the trigger.

The bolt hit dead centre of the target with a loud thump.

"Beginners luck?" Acey mumbles at the shocked looking trainer. But as Acey continued to fire away, she realized it wasn't beginners luck, because nine times out of ten she at least hit the inner circle.

"Good job!" The trainer said as Acey hit the bullseye once again. Acey was about to thank the trainer, until she saw the look on his face as he looked behind her. Acey felt a sudden presence behind her and whipped around to almost bump into the district one girl.

"What do you want?" Acey said as she put on her most threatening face.

"Oh nothing, just came to get a better look. You're pretty good with that thing." The district one career said, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"I know. I'd like to see you get near me with that sword." Acey shot back.

"The sword isn't my only weapon, you think I wouldn't be skilled with a long range weapon? It doesn't matter though, I was hoping you heard my little announcement earlier." Ortona said, and evil grin dancing on her face.

"I heard. But you really think the best of the outer districts are going to join you? Who says were not making our own team so hunt you scum down?" Acey said, with a satisfied grin. She noticed a small flicker of anger flash over the older girls face, but it quickly disappeared.

"Because not matter how good you are, you can't beat kids trained their whole lives. Now this is my offer, I'll let you in now, regardless of your training score, but you need to decide now."

"I'm in." Acey said.

"Good! Keep doing what your doing, I'll catch you later." The older girl said before turning on her heels and walking right over to where district two had been watching.

"Wow! A district eleven tribute in the careers! Congrats!" The excited trainer said behind her. Acey turned around with a smile, knowing that she wouldn't die in the bloodbath with the careers protecting her, but little did they know once she got her hand on her crossbow, they would all fall.

* * *

"Why were you talking to that little girl?" Alexis asked her much larger, fellow female career.

"She will be joining us." Ortona replied.

"What?" Both the district two tributes said in unison.

"Idiots. She's too good with that crossbow, I just want make sure she doesn't run away before one of us gets her in the bloodbath." Ortona said as if it was obvious all along.

"Smart." Dayko commented.

"And what if she figures it out and tries to kill one of us?" Alexis said, unimpressed.

"What? You don't think you can handle a little district eleven girl?" Ortona snickered.

"Actually, I was more concerned about you, since she'd be aiming at a much larger target." Alexis said, flashing a devious grin.

"Watch it two." Ortona said before turning around and heading off to find more potential careers.

"I really don't like her." Alexis said, once the district one girl was out of ear shot.

"She's smart, and strong. She's already make herself a bigger target then us two. The other tributes will target her." Dayko replied cooly.

"Maybe I'll just have to chop her up during the bloodbath." Alexis pondered out loud.

"Go ahead." Dayko said before also leaving the 14 year old district two tribute to wonder if he actually wouldn't mind if she took out Ortona before the district one girl got to far.

* * *

"A whip?" The trainer asked in shock.

"Yah, like a bull whip or something?" Bandit Lee said, annoyed by the trainers stupidity.

"I don't know dear let me check." The trainer said before scurrying off to find Bandit her prized whip. While she waited Bandit decided she better practice with another weapon just in case they couldn't get her a whip. She studied the room and could only see one weapon she would ever consider using, the bow and arrow. She walked over and noticed the only other tribute at the station was the lanky boy from district eleven.

"Good day ma'am." The boy said with a crooked grin. Bandit returned the smile and the boy returned to stringing an arrow. With some difficult he finally got it strung. He took aim, and fired, completely missing the target. Bandit Lee noticed a small flash of anger cross his face, but it was soon replaced with a look of determination as he strung another arrow. Bandit Lee picked up her own bow and strung an arrow for herself. Surprisingly the arrow hit the edge of the target. Bandit Lee noticed the trainer start to head her way.

"You show actually potential." The elder lady said as she walked up.

"Uh thanks." Bandit Lee said looking at the ground.

"This time pull the string back to your lip and look down the arrow at the target." The trainer suggested. Bandit Lee complied and this time the arrow hit closer to the centre. Bandit Lee heard a small chuckle behind her and turned to see the trainer that had helped her watching the district eleven boy struggle to even hit anywhere near the target.

"Maybe you should go help him." Bandit Lee told the trainer.

"He's useless. A bloodbath for sure." The trainer replied with a loud cackle.

"Leave." Bandit Lee said, anger creeping into her tone.

"Pardon me?" The trainer said sounding dumbfounded.

"I'm not going to sit here and listen to you talk like that about him. Now leave, before I say something I might regret." Bandit replied, stringing another arrow and letting it fly, just off the centre of the target.

"District scum." The trainer snorted before turning around and going back to where she was standing before.

"Thanks." The district eleven boy said, after the trainer was gone.

"No problem. I never caught your name?" Bandit replied.

"Coy." The boy said, but before she could answer, Bandit Lee heard someone yell "District ten" behind her. She turned around to see the trainer she was talking to before about the whip walking over to her, whip in hand. Bandit Lee smiled a smile that just about touched her eyes.

"Thank you." Bandit Lee said as the trainer handed her the whip.

"It's your average bull whip, but with a small alteration, a tiny blade on the end of the whip." The trainer said, sounding proud of himself.

"Thanks, again." Bandit Lee said as she turned around to find an area to practice with her newly acquired weapon. She decided upon a small, vacant area, where several life-size dummies were set up. Bandit walked over and in less then five seconds the nearest dummy had several small gashes on its chest where the blade had come in contact. Bandit Lee smiled, feeling more confident in her ability to survive the upcoming weeks.

* * *

"Come on Gem, it's not that hard." Annabelle said, encouragingly to her cousin as he tried to throw a knife at the target.

"Come on Anna, knives have always been your thing! Can't we go shoot bows now?" Gemrow begged.

"No! Knives are way easier to get then a bow, and usually there is only one bow at the cornucopia, and if you'll notice there hasn't been a lack of tributes at the bow station. Now concentrate and throw the knife." Annabelle demanded.

Gem couldn't argue with that logic, so he picked up another knife and prepared to throw it. But before he could throw he heard a loud thud as the tribute beside him hit a bullseye. He noticed the short, frail looking boy as the boy from district ten with the long, weird name.

"If he can do it, you can. Your from district one, remember that." Annabelle whispered. Gem aimed and threw. Not a bullseye, but close enough. He looked over to see the district ten boy hit another bullseye.

"Wanna practice a different weapon?" Annabelle suggested.

"Sure. Which one?" Gem asked as he looked around the room.

"The bow station looks pretty empty." Annabelle sighed. Gem smiled and the two cousins walked over to the nearly empty bow station.

* * *

Dayta Willson was currently at the snare station as he built a complex snare, intended to to leave a tribute with a sharpened stick through their ankle. For most of the day Dayta had tried to stay away from the other tributes, only going to vacant stations, but as he was setting up his snare, another tribute came along, and started to build a snare of his own. Dayta recognized the other tribute as Alex Flynn of district six. Dayta took little notice of the boy, and went back to building his snare, until the other tribute interrupted his work.

"Dayta, right?" The petite district six tribute asked.

"Uh yah, and your Alex?" Dayta replied.

"Right. So whatcha building?" Alex asked.

"A snare, that when it's done, will leave a tribute with a stick through their leg." Dayta replied, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Really? How does it work?" Alex asked.

"Well, when a tribute walks into this wire, this tree here will spring forward..." Dayta began a huge ramble about how his snare would work, but every once in a while, Alex would stop him and give a suggestion on how to make it better. The two would talk about it, until eventually they came up with a solution they both liked, and by the end, the two had came up with a snare that would shoot a sharpened stick into each of the preys leg, and spray any flammable substance all over the tribute, they then decided they would throw a match or a lighter at the tribute and they would be done.

"We make a pretty good team." Dayta muttered as they finished putting away all their supplies for the day.

"We do, allies?" Alex asked.

"Allies." Dayta replied.

"Now we just need a third tribute." Alex said, looking around the room.

"Why?" Dayta asked, confused.

"Someone strong, good with a weapon, just in case we're attacked." Alex said, still surveying the room.

"Smart idea, any suggestions?" Dayta asked.

"What about your district partner? She looks strong enough." Alex wondered out loud.

"Nah, she's with her cousin." Dayta said quietly.

"What? Her cousin?" Alex asked, returning his attention to Dayta.

"District one boy, Gemrow? Well that's her cousin. Apparently she used to live in district one. She's trained, basically a career." Dayta informed the other boy.

"Not her then." Alex said, returning to surveying the room.

"What about your district partner?" Dayta asked.

"Theta? No." Alex replied quickly.

"Ok...What about the district seven girl?" Dayta said as he watched that particular girl throw a spear with surprising accuracy.

"Sounds good to me. Meet here tomorrow?" Alex asked.

"Deal." Dayta replied. After a small farewell both boys left for the elevator where they would have to put up with their annoying Capitol escorts until training started up again, the following day.

* * *

**Tell me what you think in a review, also theres a new poll on my profile so go vote!**

**Oh and official alliances so far are:**

**Careers: Ortona, Alexis, Dayko and Acey**

**Dayta and Alex**

**Gemrow and Annabelle**

**Everyone else are loners, but don't worry, a lot more alliances form on day two of training. Speaking of that, that chapters pretty much done, so it depends of reviews on when it'll be up. **


	19. Training Day Two

"Remember what Haymitch told us Shadow." Bianca told her younger, fellow district twelve tribute as he started to wonder off.

"Yes, yes, he told us to stick together! I heard him, but I think we should try some sort of weapon, we spent all of yesterday at survival stations, and today I think we need to try some weapons." Shadow replied, eyeing up the careers, who had been staying at the weapons station through out all of training.

"Do you really want to go over there?" Bianca said nervously, as she watched the youngest female career behead a dummy with a long, deadly looking machete.

"Maybe we could test out one of the least popular stations?" Shadow suggested.

"Sling shots is vacant, wanna try there?" Bianca replied. Shadow nodded and the two started walking over, but Bianca couldn't keep her mind of the conversation she shared with her mentor the night before.

_"See, if I convince everyone were siblings, I figured sponsors would eat it up, and other tributes might feel bad for us and not target us?" _

_"Thats a great idea Bianca, but don't count on other tributes not coming after you, everyone wants to get home." Haymitch had told her. _

_"Do you think we should try and find more members to our alliance?" _

_"It's up to you Bianca, though I don't want you getting your hopes up, theres a high chance Shadow won't make it very long." _

_The words had hit her like a brick wall, the thought that even their mentor held little hope of Shadow surviving made her want to throw up. After that Bianca returned to her room, and had cried herself to sleep thinking about what was to come. _

Of course now Bianca had a stern mask on her face, as she refused to let anyone see her pain. She picked up a sling shot along side Shadow and grabbed one of the small pebbles that were resting in a bag on the table. Loading the sling shot with the pebble, she pulled it back and aimed at the target, letting go, she watched the pebble fly right into the wall, completely missing the target.

"Better luck next time." Shadow said with a small smile, as he too aimed his sling shot. Surprisingly Shadow didn't fail as bad as Bianca did, instead he actually hit the target. No where near the middle but still a lot better then Bianca had done.

"Good job buddy!" Bianca encouraged, as she grabbed another pebble.

* * *

Theta Ivory had kept to herself, sticking to the survival stations, but today she had vowed to find an alliance, and practice with a weapon. Surveying the room, she noticed a lot of the tributes were already with someone, and only a few loners remained, Theta had decided that a large alliance would not be good. She needed someone strong, someone as strong as a career, but not as, vicious. District four, they were perfect. Both tributes looked strong enough, even if the boy was only 12. Theta quickly found them together at the sword station, were it looked as if the boy was trying to teach the girl how to wield a short sword. You could tell she wasn't used to this weapon, but the boy, he was good, gracefully swinging the sword with amazing precision. Theta took a deep breath and walked over to the sword station, smiling as the two district four tributes noticed her arrival. The girl smiled back, but the boy looked away, returning to his sword.

"Are you giving lessons?" Theta asked the young district four boy.

"Private lessons." He replied. Theta frowned, and the girl gave her a sympathetic smile. Theta picked up a sword and practiced swinging, but quickly realized it was hopeless.

"I'm sorry Kai, I'm just no good at this." The girl told the younger boy, as she failed once again to disarm the trainer she was sparing.

"You can do it Amarina, I believe in you!" Kai replied, frustration clear in his voice.

"Let me go practise a different weapon, I'll never get a nine with a sword." Amarina replied.

"Fine. I'm staying her though." Kai said, still sounding angry.

"It's ok, I'll take district six!" Theta instantly snapped back to attention and noticed the girl, called Amarina, was smiling at her. Kai gave a loud sigh and motioned for Amarina to leave.

"Come on!" The district four girl said, grabbing a hold of Theta's arm and dragging her off.

"So what are you good at?" Amarina asked the younger girl.

"I don't know, the sword was the first weapon I picked up." Theta replied, somewhat nervously.

"Well I was practicing with a hatchet earlier, and I'm pretty good. I think its my best chance of scoring a nine. Mind if we go over there? There's lots of other stuff there too!" Amarina asked.

"Yah sure!" Theta replied, running after the district four girl as she ran across the gym.

"So tell me about yourself?" Amarina asked, as she picked up a small, silver hatchet.

"Well I'm the mayor of district six's, perfect daughter!" Theta said with so much sarcasm in her voice, it made the other girl frown.

"The mayors daughter eh? That must be cool." Amarina said, testing out her hatchet with a small swing.

"You have no idea." Theta said, looking down the rack of weapons.

"You don't sound so enthused." Amarina said, finally showing off her skill as she swung the ax, embedding it in a dummies chest.

"I'd rather not talk about my family, I mean I love them and all, but I haven't had the best childhood." Theta said, picking up a vest that appeared to just be a normal black vest, but on closer inspection, she realized there were throwing knives hidden inside.

"Me either. So lets talk about something else!" Amarina said, as she again swung the hatchet, this time taking off an arm.

"So I'm guessing you and Kai want to join the careers?" Theta said as she slipped the vest on.

"Well, Kai thinks it's our best chance at survival." The district four girl said, still swinging the hatchet.

"What do you think?" Theta asked, removing a small knife from inside of the vest, and playing with it in her hands.

"I think we should make our own alliance, and take down the careers. But Kai says thats stupid, and would just get us killed." Amarina said with a disappointing frown.

"I think it's a great idea." Theta said, preparing to throw the knife.

"Really?" Amarina said, stopping her training.

"Yah, why not? Those stupid careers always win, I'd love for the outer districts to actually have a chance." Theta said, releasing the knife and watching it stick into the wall, right beside the target she had been aiming for.

"Then lets do it! We need to find strong people!" Amarina said excitedly.

"Today lets just observe, and then we will both come up with a list tomorrow, and then we can start recruiting." Theta suggested, throwing another knife, this one just barely missing the target.

"Sounds good!" Amarina said, throwing her hatchet into the nearest dummy and stopping to survey the room.

* * *

Rosa had watched the two tributes from district four train with the swords, waiting for them to leave so she could swoop in and grab on of the deadly blades. To her surprise though, the two seemingly inseparable tributes didn't leave together, instead, the girl had left with another smaller girl, who Rosa recognized as the icy-blue eyed girl from district six. Deciding that she might not get a better chance, she abandoned the edible plants section and moved onto the swords. Picking up a fairly large sword, she tested it out by tossing it between her hands, realizing it was too heavy, she set the large sword down and moved down the line until she found a long, thin sword that fit her liking. Rosa walked over to where a trio of dummies had been set up and took a test swing at the nearest dummies chest. With a loud thump, the sword penetrated the dummies chest, creating a clearly fatal wound. Quickly turning around she swung blindly at the nearest dummy, but instead of hearing the usual thump, a loud metallic sound rung out through the whole gym.

"Watch were your swinging that thing nine." The small district four boy said as he lowered his sword.

"Sorry." Rosa mumbled.

"HEY! IT WAS A CLEAR RULE THAT YOU WERE NOT ALOUD TO SPARE WITH THE OTHER TRIBUTES!" Yelled an outraged trainer that was currently running in Rosa's direction.

"It was an accident!" Rosa shouted, standing her ground as the trainer approached.

"Yah, I bet it was. It happens again and your done for the day. That goes for you too four." The trainer said, starring down the two tributes.

"She attacked me!" The young boy yelled.

"You will lower your voice, or their will be consequences." The trainer calmly replied.

"What the hell are you going to do? I'm going to be in the arena in a matter of days dumbass!" Rosa was shocked, but impressed by the young district four boys outbreak towards the Capitol.

"Thats it, your done. No weapons for the rest of the day, or you'll loose training privileges." The trainer said, putting his hand out to collect the sword in Kai's hand. Fury ran through the young boys blood, but he knew that killing the man would only result in his own death. But instead of handing the trainer the sword, he dropped it loudly and walked away. Rosa was in awe at the boys small rebellion, which gave the district nine girl an idea.

"Can I have that sword?" Rosa politely asked the trainer as he moved to put it away.

"Of course." He grumbled, handing over the sword. Rosa grabbed the sword and turned around surveying the room until she found who she was looking for. Currently he was laying in a hammock, appearing to be sleeping. But Rosa knew better, since she had just watched the boy explode, and no doubt adrenaline was still in his veins. Walking over to the boy, she threw the sword loudly to the ground right in front of his hammock, causing him to jump.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Kai spit.

"Pick it up. Or you won't make it to the arena." Rosa said, sternly.

"Wh.." Rosa swung her sword, cutting the rope that was holding the hammock to the tree. Causing the small, muscular blonde boy to fall to the ground. But before Rosa could react, he had his sword in hand and swung it at her, hitting her own sword, almost knocking it out of reach. Adrenaline kicked in, and Rosa returned the strike, which Kai easily blocked. Not long after, shouts could he heard from trainers as they realized what was happening. Soon there was a large circle around the two battling tributes, as tributes and trainers watched in horror. Some of the more brave trainers grabbed swords of their own and tried to intervene, but every time, Rosa and Kai would stop there attack on each other and fend them off. It was a while before the fight finally ended, thanks to Kai knocking the sword out of Rosa's hand, before she could even blink trainers were on her dragging her out of the room.

"You knew that was against the rules nine, I wouldn't have done that if I were you." One of the trainers harshly whispered in Rosa's ear as they dragged her down a hallway. Rosa knew that the consequences would be bad, but she couldn't help but smile at what she had just done. She had showed them that she wasn't to be walked all over. She proved that she wouldn't just cave under the Capitol's power.

"In!" A stern voice told Rosa as they came upon a door. Rosa pushed it open to reveal a small room with only one desk with two chairs on either side of it. The room was vacant, so Rosa strolled in and plopped down in the nearest chair.

"Hey, you know what I could use? I nice shot of something strong!" Rosa chuckled as she winked at the trainer standing at the door. With no response, he slammed the door, leaving Rosa in the tiny room, alone. Well this is boring. Rosa thought as she began clicking her finger nail against the plain, steel desk.

"Rosa Parks Fernfield?" A rather tall, muscular man popped his head in through the door.

"Yup! That's me. Why don't you come in, have a seat." Rosa said, a fake smile plastered on her face as she motioned to the chair across from her.

"Actually, that's my seat your sitting in." The man said as he entered the room.

"As if I'm getting up. Sit there or stand." Rosa said, her smile disappearing.

"Very well. Why don't you tell me what happened today?" The man said, as he sat down.

"Where are your manners, not even introducing yourself." Rosa said, smugly.

"I truly am sorry. My name is Agustus Gooop."

Rosa had to stifle a laugh. "Well, hello. Anyways, you already know what happened. So what's the point in me repeating it?"

"I just want to know your motivations. And I don't want you to get in trouble Rosa. I don't know if you know this, but your pretty popular with the Capitol viewers, and no ones even seen you fight. If they saw what you just did, you might have a chance of making it to the top." Agustus said. Rosa couldn't help but smile. The Capitol liked her?

"So what's my punishment?" Rosa asked, fearing the answer.

"Well, I'm hoping we can come up with a way to spin this around so there will be no punishment." Agustus replied, a genuine smile on his face.

"Why are you helping me? Rosa blurted out.

"I'm a publicist, I need to keep the people happy. Giving you a good shot in the games will ensure that. Now Rosa, no more trouble, understood?" Agustus said, standing to leave.

"Yes sir." Rosa said, even though it was anything but the truth.

"Oh and if anyone asks, I gave you lots of threats and scared you into never defying the Capitol again." The man said with a wink, as he exited the door.

Sure Agustus, I won't cause too much trouble, that is until I'm victor, Rosa thought to herself as she was escorted back to her room.

* * *

After watching the little showdown between the district 9 girl and the district four boy, Aurelius Rektor had returned to what he had been doing for both days of training so far, knife throwing. Arion was actually quite good, hitting the bullseye quite often, but after watching the district three girl throw, he knew he would need to be much better to impress the game makers.

"District ten right?" A male voice said from behind Arion, causing the small boy to whip around.

"Yes, you're district eight if I'm not mistaken." He replied to the small, dark skinned boy behind him.

"I am, are you any good with knives?" Damien said, picking up a knife for himself.

"I'm ok, not nearly as good as her." Arion said, nodding at the district three girl across the room.

"Rumour has it she's from district one." Damien replied, eyeing up the rather unusual district three girl.

"I would believe it. I'd suggest staying away from her in the arena." Arion said, returning to his knives.

"Hey you're pretty good!" Damien said as he watched the district ten boy almost hit a bullseye.

"Thanks. You good at anything?" Arion asked as he noticed the boy weakly throw the knife, missing the target completely.

"I can swing an ax." Damien shrugged.

"Well how about this, I don't end up with an ax in my stomach, and you won't end up a knife in your throat?" Arion suggested.

"Are you asking me to be in an alliance?" Damien pondered.

"More of a truce, I'll watch your back in the bloodbath and you watch mine, and we'll take it from there?"

"We'll do better together." Damien agreed.

"Then it's settled, now lets go see what you can do with an ax!" Arion said as he whipped his last knife into the target.

* * *

Rhymer Wellwood had dome exactly what her mentor had told her, find a weapon, and use it as much as possible. Coming from district seven, Alto knew very well Rhymer could feed herself, but her downfall was Rhymer had never picked up a weapon in her life, which is surprising considering her district of origin. On the first day she had picked up an ax, hoping it was in her blood to wield it, but unfortunately for her, it wasn't and she soon realized that an ax would not be her weapon. After a few more trial and error weapons, she came upon one that she was surprisingly good with, a spear. Rhymer could defend an oncoming attacker, and throw the spear with decent accuracy, but Rhymer still felt she needed an ally, someone to watch her back, like Jet had done since she was little. Within seconds tears were threatening to appear as Rhymer thought of her twin brother, and thinking of him lead to her thinking of all her other siblings, and it wasn't long before tears spilled down her face. Rhymer instantly cursed herself for being so weak, and quickly looked around the room to see if anyone had saw. To Rhymer's horror, the rather large district five boy was walking straight towards her.

"Are you ok?" The 18 year old asked as he approached.

"Fine." Rhymer said as she picked up her spear.

"You're good." Kern commented.

"Excuse me?"

"With your spear, you're good." He said, picking up a spear of his own.

"Thanks. Are you any good?" Rhymer asked.

"Not really, but I can shoot a bow pretty good, and I'm good at hand to hand combat." Kern proudly noted.

Rhymer threw her spear before asking, "Got any allies?".

"No. You?" Kern pondered, throwing a spear of his own.

"Not yet."

"You don't seem to be making any effort to find one."

"Iv'e been watching everyone, waiting to find the perfect one." Rhymer said, as she went to retrieve her spear.

"Ahh so you think you're observant." Kern chuckled.

"I know I am." Rhymer replied, unsure of wether or not she should be offended.

"Alright, well why don't you list all the alliances so far." Kern smiled daringly.

"It'd be my pleasure," Rhymer said with a grin of her own. "For starters district nine, though if I was the boy I wouldn't be to impressed with the girls little stunt earlier. Then there is the careers of course, Ortona and district two so far."

"What about the district 11 girl?" Kern interrupted.

"What about her?"

"Ortona was talking to her yesterday, she's probably in with them too." Kern commented.

"Yah well, I didn't see that." Rhymer said, making Kern grin. "And then there is the cousins, District one and three. They seem almost as deadly as the careers." Rhymer continued.

"Don't you think they'll end up joining the careers?"

"Probably not."

"Interesting. Go on." Kern prompt.

"Damien from eight, and the boy from ten with the weird name have been spending a lot of time together today, they're probably together. Dayta from three, and Alex from six are together, and they're still looking for a 'protecter' of sorts. They asked me but I declined. District 12 looks to be sticking together as are district four, and their tag along, the icy-blue eyed girl from six."

"Very good Rhymer, I'd be interested in allying with you if you're interested?"Kern asked hopefully.

"I think we'd make a deadly team." Rhymer said with a small smile. She had finally found her Jet, in the form of Kern Rankline, and she couldn't have been more pleased.

* * *

After waiting for almost an hour for the return of his district partner, Gwenith had decided Rosa probably wouldn't be returning. Who knows what kind of trouble her little stunt had got her in. She was probably being tortured right now. But Gwenith couldn't think about that, he had to practice training so he could get him, and Rosa as far he could. Though now that he thought about, staying with Rosa probably wasn't a good idea, since the gamemakers would probably have it out for her now... Gwenith shook the thought from his head. He couldn't abandon his district partner, since she had grown to be more then that, she had grown to be his friend. Concentrate Gwenith, the little voice inside his head told him. He knew there was no point worrying about her, since worrying got him no where. What did get him somewhere though was training, and that's exactly what he needed to concentrate on. Currently he was sparring with a young, petite female trainer, though Gwenith knew not to under estimate her due to her size. The trainer was quick, and agile, and had beaten Gwenith for most of the day, but that didn't stop him from trying. He had to beat this girl if he had any hope of even standing a chance against anyone like Ortona Mayce. Gwenith snapped out of his thoughts as his single dagger hit the ground for the hundredth time.

"You keep getting distracted." The girl noted, obviously tired from sparring.

"Rosa.." Gwenith mumbled as he went to retrieve his dagger.

"Forget about her, you need to learn to defend yourself. Now this time concentrate only on the fight." The trainer demanded, twirling a dagger of her own between her fingers.

Make the first more. By now that sentence had been drilled into Gweniths head, since the trainer has said it a million times, but Gwentith couldn't bring himself to let Rosa slip his mind. Even with the loud crash of metal as his dagger met the trainers, Rosa was still firmly planted in his mind. He just needed to know for sure she was ok, he just needed to see her. Again it was the metallic bang of his dagger hitting the floor that brought Gwenith out of his thoughts.

"I'm done here." The trainer said she began to walk away. The district nine boy barely noticed the trainers disappearance as one single thought ran through his head. I need to find Rosa.

* * *

"You want to do what?" The angry yell of Kai Azula echoed through the empty halls of the district four floor.

"Form an alliance against the career." Came the quiet reply of his dark skinned district partner.

"And why would you think that would be a good idea?"

"They win it every damn year Kai, I thought maybe it could give us untrained folk a chance."

"I'm trained, does that mean I'm not invited into this group?" Kai demanded.

"You're different. You know that." Amarina quietly replied.

"Because I'm 12?"

"No! Because you actually care! You're not some blood thirsty monster like most of them."

Kai stared at the his brown eyed district partner in shock. No one had ever accused him of caring before.

"I want district nine." Kai grumbled.

"Does that mean your in?" Amarina practically jumped out of her seat.

"Well I can't very well go against you can can I?"

Amarina blushed at Kai's words. "Why do you want district nine?" Amarina wondered out loud.

"She's strong, and smart. Plus she's not afraid to go against the Capitol."

"And that's a good thing?"

"I like a girl with a little spunk!" Kai chuckled.

Amarina suddenly felt a tinge of jealousy. "Fine. District nine can join. But me and Theta get to pick the rest."

"You and who?"

"District six? The one I was with today? She's with us." Amarina informed him.

"Oh joy, I hope she's as deadly as her icy-blue eyes suggest."

"Actually she's not bad with knives, and she's quick." Amarina defended her ally.

"I'm sure she is. Well I'll talk to district nine tomorrow, and see if she's in, but you can expect that if she does agree, her district partner will tag along."

"That's fine, I watched him today. He was alright though he seemed a little distracted after Rosa was escorted out. By the way, what was you're punishment?"

"I'm not aloud to talk about it," Kai quickly said. "But I'm going to bed. Night Amarina." Kai quickly got off of the bed that the two had been perched on and shuffled out of the room.

Well that was weird. Amarina thought as she too prepared for bed. Tomorrow was a big day for her, because tomorrow was the day she would begin recruiting for the best alliance ever.

* * *

**And so day two of training ends. I would like to apologize because sometimes I just get writing and then all of a sudden Kai and Rosa are fighting it out in the middle of the training centre. Oh and to clear up and confusion about that, they weren't actually fighting, they were just breaking the rules and trying to "rebel" silly tributes. Anyways on to the official alliances:**

**Ortona, Alexis, Dayko and Acey**

**Dayta and Alex**

**Gemrow and Annabelle**

**Shadow and Bianca**

**Theta, Kai and Amarina**

**Gwenith and Rosa**

**Kern and Rhymer**

**Damien and Arion**

**Also, more rambling, absolutely no one voted in my poll... Come on guys, it could save your tribute! Go vote now! Also everyone who hasn't appeared in day one or day two in training will guaranteed be in day three. Read and Review please!**


	20. Training Day Three

Yarn hated everyone. The trainers, the Capitol citizens, even the other tributes. She hated them because they all looked at her with one thing in common, pity. The look in their eyes gave it all away. They probably all thought she'd be the first to die, but Yarn knew that wasn't going to happen. She may be small, and underfed, and have no muscles.. Ok she may not be physically intimidating, but they're all stupid to realize that brawn isn't everything in this bloody games. Brains is just as much important, and that's how Yarnn planed to win the games, with something her brain could get her, information. Everyone has secrets, everyone has something that would slowly drive them insane if it was brought to light, and lady's and gents, Yarnn Talsberry planed to be the one to bring those dirty little secrets to light.

The first two days of training, Yarnn had spent actually training, learning how to fight with a dagger, how to feed herself, and she even had spent a little time at the medical station, but the two cousins had been there and they made Yarn want to puke. The way they sadly smiled every time they looked at each other. It was disgusting. But on day three, Yarn planned to actually start on her plan, and firsts things first was finding out everything she could about everyone she could before the arena. Yarnn wanted to start off easy, someone who wouldn't put up much trouble. Daphali Tomms was at the rock climbing station, a station Yarnn had become particularly fond of over the last two days, so it wasn't much of a decision. Yarnn carefully walked over, making sure that the girls big muscled district partner wasn't around, but she quickly spotted him with the district seven girl. Taking one last look around, Yarnn quickly scaled the rock wall until she was right beside the young 13 year old district five girl.

"Hi." Yarn said, plastering a smile on her face that made her cheek bones hurt. In response Yarn got a small whimper from the young girl. Are you serious? All I did was say hi, Yarnn thought to herself. But she forced herself to keep the smile on her face as she asked the girl what was wrong.

"I miss my daddy." She whimpered, tears streaming down her face. This girl really was pathetic, Yarn thought.

"I miss home too."

A long, awkward pause fell on the girls before Daphali suddenly broke it. "We've got no chance, you know that right? Not going up against people like Ortona and Dayko." The girl said as more tears fell down her face.

Yarnn almost snapped at the girl for saying such a ridiculous thing, everyone had a chance. "I know." Yarnn lied, putting on a fake pout of her own.

"Maybe if we stick together..?" Daphali said, so much hope in her eyes, Yarnn couldn't say no. Though Yarnn knew very well the first chance she got, Daphali would end up with a knife in her back.

"What about you're mom? Don't you miss her too?" Yarnn asked.

"My mom died giving birth to me and my twin sister, she died too. So it's only me and daddy left." The young girl said in such a soft voice Yarnn barely heard. Bingo, that's if. If some how this young girl ever got the edge on Yarnn, she could use that too tear her apart.

"That's to bad." Yarnn said with a frown, trying her hardest to cover up the evil smile that threatened to appear on her face. One down, 22 to go.

* * *

One hour of first aid, that should be good right? Bandit Lee had promised herself that she would spend time doing something other then slicing dummies up with her whip, but doing anything that didn't involve the whip her hand left Bandit Lee distracted, as she often kept an eye on her prestigious whip that laid on a table near the archery station. She didn't want anyone to touch it, it was hers, and if someone else found they liked it, she might have some problems getting a hold of it in the arena. Bandit had been learning how to properly bandage a deep wound when she saw the unthinkable happen, another tribute had spotted her whip. The boy, who Bandit recognized as the boy from district 11 picked up the whip, staring at it in awe. Bandit instantly dropped all her supplies and ran across the room to the boy who was now trying to attack a dummy with her whip.

"Uh hi." Bandit Lee said quietly as she approached the boy.

"Oh hey! You're the girl from archery right?" Coy asked as he noticed the district ten girl watching him.

"Yeah that's me, and that's also my whip." Bandit replied, anxious to get the whip put of the boys hand. Dread washed over her and a look of anger flashed on the boys face.

"I don't see you're name on it?" The boy said, pretending to search the whip for her name.

"Can I please just have it?" Bandit pleaded.

"Sure thing ma'am, I was just playing around! I guess being from district ten, you know pretty well how to use this thing." Coy said handing over the whip.

Bandit Lee's insides exploded as she felt the leather handle of the whip return to her hands. There was just something about the whip the made Bandit feel empty without it.

"Well I have been using it since I could walk." Bandit replied, cracking the whip.

"Well I'd hate to have you use it on me!" Coy said, raising his hands in surrender, a crooked smile on his face.

"You otta know how to defend yourself!" Bandit Lee commented.

"Not as well as I'd like." Coy replied sheepishly.

"Have you gotten any better with the bow?" Bandit Lee asked, turning to face the trio of dummies set up beside her.

"I don't think it's my calling, actually I don't think any weapon is my calling." Coy replied eyeing Bandit as she begin to hack away at the dummies. Bandit Lee nodded in response.

"Judging by the skill you have with that whip, I'd say you gotta pretty fair chance of making it somewhere." Coy noted, still staring at the district ten girl.

"That is if I can bring myself to use it on someone." She said, somewhat embarrassed.

"I think when the time comes, you'll do what needs to be done." Coy said with a small grin.

"You know, you seem alright." Bandit said, taking a break from her whipping to look at the lanky district 11 boy.

"You seem decent yourself, my lady." Coy said with a fake bow, and a crooked grin.

Bandit Lee couldn't help but giggle as she asked, "Allies?"

"I'd say we'd be better of together." Coy agreed.

"Great, but if we're going to be allies, you gotta learn to do something!" Bandit smiled.

"Well you can defend us, and I'd say you won't have much of a problem finding food. I am from district 11 you know." Coy said, the almost permanent crooked grin never leaving his face. And so it was formed, two more tributes were forced together in a time of hope and desperation, only to both deep down know that if either tribute were to come out alive, the other would have to die.

* * *

"Kai agreed!" Amarina excitedly told her younger ally, as the two sat up top the rock climbing wall.

"Great! That's three of us, do you have your list of who you want?" Theta asked.

"Of course, do you?" Amarina questioned, eyeing up every tribute in the gym.

"Yes, who do you think?" Theta asked, eyeing up all the tributes as well.

"Kai's talking to district nine, so hopefully they joining." Amarina said, nodding to where her district partner stood, face to face with the district nine girl.

"I like her too." Theta noted.

"District ten look alright, but each of them look to already have an ally, and neither of their allies look to be anything special."

"Damien can wield an ax ok, but I haven't seen Coy do anything." Theta said.

"Right, so district ten is out, along with district 11 and 12?" Amarina asked. Theta nodded in response. "Neither of eight look like anything, but the seven girl looks ok."

"She's with the district five boy, who in my opinion looks ok too." Theta commented.

"Great, so we will talk to seven and five." Amarina agreed.

"Alex won't be joining us, and the little girl from district five probably won't survive the bloodbath." Theta continued.

"The boy from three is with your district partner I beleive?" Raising an eyebrow at Theta in which she nodded. "What about the cousins?" Asked Amarina.

"They are defiantly deadly, though they are trained so who knows what their like. I say we talk to them." Theta declared.

"I agree. Everyone else are careers, so that's it, seven and five, and three and one, who would you like? Amarina asked.

"Seven and five!" Theta instantly pipped up.

"Fine, lets go then. Meet back here in ten minutes?" Amarina asked, and Theta nodded in response as the two began to climb down the rock wall.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Amarina asked the small district six girl, once the two and regained their position on top of the rock wall.

"Alright I guess, Rhymer looked like she'd be ready to join, but Kern said no. Eventually they agreed to a truce in the bloodbath, but after that were on our own." Theta said.

"Well you did better then me, district three laughed in my face." Amarina said, glaring at the district three girl across the room.

"What about him?' Theta asked, nodding towards the district one boy who stood beside the girl.

"He didn't say a word, just went along with whatever she said." Amarina said, not giving up her glare.

"Look." Theta said, pointing to a trio of tributes that were walking towards the girls.

"Looks like Kai made out better then we did!" Amarina said, finally breaking away her glare.

"Get down here!" Kai yelled up as he approached the wall. The two girls scurried down.

"Rosa, Gwenith, meet Amarina and Theta." Kai said, motioning to the two girls that had just landed on the ground.

"Nice to meet you!" Rosa said with a kind smile, offering her hand to the two girls who both eagerly shook it.

"So this is your idea?" Asked Gwenith, looking at the district four girl.

"I guess it is." Amarina replied.

"Smart." Gwenith said with a kind smile of his own. Amarina couldn't help but smile back.

"So what's the plan?" Rosa asked, as everyone turned on Amarina.

"Well, uh.." Amarina started, but her anxiety kicked in from having so many people all looking at her. Thankfully Theta came to the rescue, "In the bloodbath, we target one of them, hopefully taking them out, leaving the careers down one." The young girl said with a smile.

"We all band together and go after one, so were not separated? Very smart!" Gwenith commented.

"I say we all meet inside the Cornucopia so we can arm up, and then go after our target well they are distracted by the other tributes." Rosa said.

"Yes, and now the next order of business, who is out target?" Kai asked.

"Ortona?" Theta suggested.

"No way, we need a better plan to take her out!" Gwenith said.

"Him." Amarina said, finally getting her voice out as she pointed across the room to where the big, dark skinned district two tribute was, as he wielded a deadly looking mace.

"Perfect, now lets not waste any more training. Everyone try and aim for a high score so we can attract more sponsors. We'll talk more at lunch." Kai said, dismissing everyone back to training.

* * *

"Can you honestly believe those tributes think they have a chance against the careers?" Annabelle laughed.

"At least they are doing something, and not just giving up." Gemrow said, sitting down at the nearest lunch table.

"Yah but really, their gonna get themselves killed." Annabelle said, sitting across from her cousin.

"Are you nervous for the private sessions?" Gem asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Not really, are you?" Annabelle questioned, as she starred at the five tributes that sat together three tables down.

"Kind of, what if we get higher then nine?" Gem asked, following Annabelle's stare to where Kai, Amarina, Theta, Rosa and Gwenith sat.

"What about if we get higher then nine?" Annabelle said, looking back at her plate.

"Would we join the careers?" Gemrow said, to returning his attention to his lunch.

"Damn right we would, it's our best chance."

"Oh." Was Gem's only reply as he continued eating his lunch. The two sat in silence for the rest of the meal, that is until the first name was called.

"Ortona Mayce. District one." Said a monotone voice over the speakers. Gem watched as his district partner got up from her table, where the other careers sat, and exited the room back to the gym, where she would no doubt impress the gamemakers.

"Do you think you can get a nine?" Annabelle asked, a serious look in her eyes.

"I could try, why?" Gem said, not liking where this was going.

"Think about it, if we get in with the careers, we could survive a lot longer." Annabelle whispered.

"I know. I'll do my best, do you think you'll get a nine?" Gem asked, but before Annabelle could reply, a loud voice cut her off. "Gemrow Nebette. District one."

"Good luck." Annabelle said, as Gem got up to leave. He still had no idea what he was going to do when he pushed through the door, revealing the large training gym. Somehow it looked bigger with no one in it, and Gem suddenly felt very tiny compared to the panel of Gamemakers that sat on their balcony just above the training centre so that they could see everything that happened. They had been sat there since the beginning of training.

"Hello Gemrow, you can began whenever you'd like." Came the smooth voice of the Head Gamemaker.

Gem instantly walked over to the archery station, picking up the nearest bow and instantly stringing and firing arrow after arrow, each hitting near the centre of the target. He spared a glance at the gamemakers and he instantly knew that what he was doing would not be enough for a nine. Grabbing a handful of rubber-tipped arrows he raced to the centre of the gym.

"I'd like to request three trained, one sword man, one spear man, and one knife thrower. I'd like it if they used rubber-tip weapons like I have done to make it as real as possible." In a matter of seconds three trainers appeared, each wielding the weapons he requested.

"Go" Gem said hoping to take them by surprise as he fired his first rubber-tip arrow at the sword man, hitting him dead in the chest in what would be a fatal kill. He heard the whiz of the knife before he saw the girl throw it, as he dropped to the ground loading another arrow, he shot it at the girl, another fatal wound. Before he could reload he felt a rubber-tip spear bounce of his leg, he instantly shot the man and ran over to the first aid section, using all his knowledge to creat an impressive, and effective looking bandage.

"Very good Gem, you may go now." The gamemaker said as Gem returned to the centre of the gym. Gem smiled to himself, there was no way he'd be scoring lower then a nine after that performance.

* * *

Beecher Trill sat in the corner of the rather small lunch room by himself, as he waited for his turn to enter the gym. Currently the small district five girl was in there, probably making a fool of herself. Beecher had kept to himself during training, not seeing the point in having an ally when they would just have to die for him to make it home. And making it home, was something Beecher was determined to do. During training he had become quite effective with the ax, not that he already wasn't, and had learned how to feed and care for himself. He had gained a lot of hope throughout his training days, and was confident he'd score a decent enough score for a 12 year old.

"Kern Rankline. District five." The voice called out as the 18 year old district five boy, who had been sitting with Beecher's district partner, got up and left the room. Beecher couldn't help but walk over to where is district partner now sat by herself.

"Hey Rhymer!" Beecher said, with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. Beecher was normally a happy go lucky kid, but there was something about his district partner that angered him. It was probably the fact that Rhymer had stolen the attention of their mentor by "falling in love with him".

"Hey Beecher, what's up?" Rhymer asked.

"Just wanted to wish you luck with you're session!" Beecher said. Him and Rhymer had gotten off on a bad start, and even though she had told him she wanted him to win if it wasn't her, Beecher wanted to make sure everyone liked him, so they'd find it harder to kill him.

"Thank you," she said with a real smile, "you too!" Beecher smiled and walked away, to find someone else he could talk to. He spotted the small, but pretty district eight girl sat by herself at one of the tables and headed right over to her.

"Why hello!" The girl said as soon as Beecher approached.

"Hi!" Beecher said, giving an over exaggerated wave.

"What's you name?" The girl said as she motioned for Beecher to sit down.

"Beecher, and yours?" He said as he took a seat.

"Yarnn!" The girl replied.

"Are you nervous Yarnn?"

"Of course I am! Are you?" Yarn asked.

"Yes, I hope I get a high enough score, so that Ash has some hope of me getting home." Beecher said, suddenly thinking of his best friend.

"Who's Ash?" Yarn asked, a sly smile just barely visible on her lips.

"My best friend, well I don't know if we're still friends. She kissed me when she came to say goodbye!" Beecher blurted out. Beecher noticed a look of pure evil flash on the girls face so fast he wasn't sure if he actually saw it or not.

"I'm sure she'll be rooting for you." Yarn said in a tone that reminded Beecher of a cat.

"Rhymer Wellwood. District seven."

"Looks like your next." Yarn noted.

" I guess so." Beecher said, suddenly nervous. The rest of the time was spent in silence as Beecher tried to decide what exactly to do for the gamemakers.

When his name was finally called, he bounced up and almost skipped across the room in anticipation of what was about to happen. When he entered the room he bounced right up to the gamemakers and announced his name loud and proud.

"Hello Beecher, why don't you show us what you got?" The Head gamemaker said with a small giggle.

Beecher instantly ran over to the ax station, picking up a smaller one and running over to face two dummies. He swung his ax at the first dummy, cutting its arm off and sent the next swing into its neck, repeating the process for the second dummy. Beecher then built a fire, and scored decent enough on the edible plants station before bidding the gamemakers fair well and exiting the room. Beecher felt like he was going to throw up he was so nervous. He just hoped that what he did, was enough to get a decent score.

* * *

Meanwhile, still anxiously waiting in the lunchroom, sat Acey Collaster, as the last tribute at the careers table. Acey hated waiting, almost as much as she hated everyone around her, and Acey still had several more hours of waiting until her training score would be revealed, but what she didn't have to wait much longer for, was her private training session. Currently the sickly looking district ten boy was in his session, which meant that Acey would be next, and she couldn't wait to show off her newly found skill with her mini-crossbow. The weapon just felt right in her hands, and the sound of the bolt hitting the target with a thud made Acey want to squeal, but squealing was for little girls, and Acey was certainly not a little girl. Acey couldn't help but wonder what it would sound like when her bolts found a human target, which was another thing that Acey would have to wait for.

"Acey Collaster. District 11." Finally it was her time to shine. Acey practically jumped out of seat and ran over to the door that lead to the gym, throwing open the doors and rushing inside. Without even a glance at the gamemakers, Acey bolted over to where her crossbow sat untouched, and instantly loaded the weapon.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

Al three of her bolts hit the centre of the target, and Acey couldn't help but look over to the gamemakers. To her disappointment, only the Head Gamemakers seemed to be watching. Oh well, he's the only one who really matters, thought Acey as she loaded the crossbow again. This time she aimed for three dummies that were neatly lined up near by, hitting each dummy directly on its neck. Acey snuck another look at the gamemakers to see the Head Gamemaker nod his head in approval. Acey knew she had impressed him with her weapon skill, but now she needed to show him something else. She ran over to where the computerized plant identification test was and instantly went to work on naming all the edible and not edible plants and flowers. She scored a perfect score, being from district eleven and all.

Deciding that was enough, Acey walked to the centre of the gym, did a small bow, and left the room, smiling with pride at what would sure he the best training score ever given to a district eleven girl.

* * *

_**So a lot of people didn't review last chapter, I don't know if it was a horrible chapter, or they were busy? I don't know but it sucked, so please review this chapter! **_

_**I also have big news.. Dun dun dun! I have started accepting tributes for my next story, so go check my profile for details, and submit a tribute if your interested. The new story won't start until this one is done. Speaking of this story, lets get back to that. I wrote the bloodbath.. And it was a lot harder to kill some of the characters then I thought.. Anyways review please. **_


End file.
